The Results of Training
by TIGERSAGE
Summary: Direct Sequel to my Previous Fic By Executive Orders. Slight AU. The new Chunin have finished their training under their respective masters. It is now time to take upon the responsibilities of their New rank. But before they do that, their is one more Trial of Fire to Face. They must face their Masters in Battle and Show them the Results of Their Training! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**The Results of Training.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

 **I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

A young man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes in a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemlines over the coat the man wore a Konoha Jonin vest with the Kanji for sage on the back of the vest was sitting atop Konoha's Hokage Mountain as he greeted the early morning sun which cast its rays upon the six faces that were carved into stone. Watching all the citizens of Konoha pass by, happy and unharmed, reminded him of how close they came to losing it all.

Exactly five years had passed. Naruto thought to himself, when Otogakure headed by Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto Yakushi had joined forces with the then council man of Iwagakure who had managed to stage a coup against the Tsuchikage and had placed himself as the Leader and after forming an alliance with Kabuto Yakushi had staged a war against Konoha, Kumo and Suna during the Chin. Although his reasons were twisted, the only one that made sense is that he wanted to subjugate Sunagakure to be a vassal to Iwagakure and to eliminate Kumo and Konohogakure's Jinchūriki. He would have succeeded as well had it not been for intelligence failures and the Genin of Suna, Kumo and Konoha taking part in the war.

Despite early warning systems in place the war had indeed been a very bloody one and the casualties were very high, mainly because of Kabuto Yakushi's freaks of Nature soldiers that had curse mark seals on them. However thanks to Kiba's, Chouji's and his Genin teams' superb training alongside the a few members of the Konoha 12 they were able to even the odds.

The battle had finally ended when Tsunade, Gaara and A killed Hokomura Hakudoshi, although it meant that each of the Kage had to go all out on their enemies. Including Gaara and that had meant revealing to the world that after the war with Akatsuki he had once again managed to become the Jailor of the One Tailed Tanuki Beast. However with the help of Naruto and Bee he had managed to become a true Jinchurki.

As if fighting a war on one front wasn't challenging enough, while the Hokage was away, Konoha had been attacked by the shinobi of Kusagakure and Otogakure. However although Konoha won that battle as well, they sustained heavy losses including many Jonin and Anbu level shinobi including Sai.

As a result of the confusion created during the war, The Hyuuga Clan Elders and Konoha elders in some misguided attempt to win back the respect and honor they had long ago lost, tried to assassinate Tsunade and Naruto in a desperate attempt to grab power. That plan also failed thanks to Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga intervention at the last moment.

With the help of the Anbu and the agreement of the other clan Leaders The Hokage was able to eliminate the threats of the Hyuuga Elders and the Konoha elders with little effort, and as a show of thanks to the Genin who participated in the war the Daimyo decided to Promote directly to the Rank of Chunin by Executive Order. Although the Hokage was against the decision, she agreed to the decision on the caveat that each of the nine Genin receive personal training from dedicated masters to ensure that their weak points were strengthen and they could become better Shinobi. Naruto having finally had enough bullshit being directed towards him decided to make his move and with the elegance of a Chess Player managed to not only receive Permission to Marry Hinata Hyuuga, but also receive permission from the Hokage to start his own clan.

However Naruto was not the only Shinobi to benefit from the internal Conflict, as a result of the shocking betrayal of the Hyuuga clan members, Hiashi Hyuuga with the help of Neji, Hinata and Hanabi completely re organized the Hyuuga clan and not only Abolished the Caged Bird Seal, but also helped he Hyuuga clan attain influential positions within the Medical Corps and Anbu. With Hinata stepping down as Clan Heiress and Hanabi refusing to take up the position, Neji was elected the new Hyuuga Clan Heir.

Konoha as a Village also prospered after the war, with the recent conquests of Kusagakure, Konoha was able to not only expand its borders but also managed to increase its National GDP thanks to the economic boom which resulted in increase in Industry and Education for both Civilian and Shinobi. Acceding to requests of the Civilian Council Then Hokage Tsunade had allocated a portion of the land in he recently seized Kusagakure for Civilian use and even helped them build a University that allowed both Shinobi and civilians to pursue their dreams of Higher education. The end result was that not only did Konoha's reputation as a serious Hidden Village with excellent soar to newer heights. It also helped its Neighbor Sunagakure find success by initiating a Cross training exercise in tactics and techniques. Sunagakure had also finally found a use for all its sand. By altering the properties of the sand with fire and other elements. They had managed to find and create a way to create products like reinforced glass lime stone and Calcium Carbonate. The invention had taken the construction industry by storm and now many companies were lining up at Suna's doorstep to buy not only large quantities of the finished product but also raw sand for construction purposes.

These were the thoughts that ran through his head as Naruto greeted the sunrise, although he was technically on leave after completing six back to back S rank missions, he had gotten a message from Gamabunta that one of his Genin Konohamaru Sarutobi, former Genin he corrected himself with a silent chuckle. So while his real self was snoring peacefully in bed with his arms around Hinata's naked form, the shadow clone was sitting atop the Hokage tower keeping a watch on the road to Konoha's entrance gates so as to be the first to meet his young Protégé.

However it seemed Naruto was not the only one who had the same idea, just below him he saw two young shinobi walking towards the gate a young man and a young girl. Both wearing the headbands of a Konoha shinobi and a Chunin vest.

The young boy was in his late teens and seemed to be sporting what looked lik clock shadow beard on what seemed to be a lithe yet muscular build, the young man had a grin on his face with a pair of battle axes strapped to his back in an X formation as he jumped down with ease from a nearby tree. Moegi had decided to take the direct route and walked out of the shadows shaking her head. also in her late teens she had a voluptuous figure, however her hair was short, it seemed like in the few months since he had last seen his former pupil she had grown in height by a good couple of inches and thus growing into her figure, it seemed she was trying out a multitude of styles as she wore black thigh high tights with a white and red blouse with pink and green design like patterns around the fringes. As they walked they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Looking at her former teammate with a mix of humor and pity she said "I'm telling you Udon, Naruto sensei misses Konohamaru. I mean haven't you noticed that he rarely smiles anymore even when he does he always has that faraway look in his eyes.

Oh come on Moegi-chan, there is a very simple reason he hasn't been smiling recently, I heard from Kakashi sensei that he has been on back to back S rank missions lately, even for someone like the Boss man, while we were training Kakashi sensei told me that S rank missions are those carry that the most risk and sometimes our brains and conscience tries to punish us for the actions that we as shinobi have to take during our missions, that is why there are rules that state a Shinobi can only carry out eight S rank missions in one year.

Moegi seemed unconvinced and said; "nobody ever said a master can't miss his disciple, especially when the disciple in question is also your protégé to whom you taught the most coveted of techniques, techniques designed by the fourth Hokage and later perfected by Naruto sensei himself."

Udon laughed and said "oh come on Moegi chan, your just jealous that the boss man taught you very few if any of the Ninjutsu within his Arsenal?"

Moegi looked abashed for a moment and said "it is true that I used to be jealous that unlike Konohamaru or you, he never taught me any of his Ninjutsu techniques, whenever he taught me anything he always concentrated on Taijutsu and Genjutsu and although I realized that as a medical nin my main goal was to conserve energy and Chakra. It wasn't until I started training with Shizune Sensei that I learnt the importance of the techniques Naruto sensei taught me so I am no longer jealous of you two log heads. It seems for better or for worse I'm stuck with you two for the rest of my life, so I guess what I am trying to say is that it's been my job to keep you two out of trouble since the academy, not that I have succeeded mind you, but I love you both anyway."

She then looked at Udon and said "it seems Kakashi sensei's training is paying off Udon, what with the fact that he now allows you to carry the axes Naruto sensei made you all those years ago out in the open. So am I correct in assuming you have mastered the weapon?"

Udon smiled and nodded his head yeah Moegi chan, I mastered the weapons he gave me, although it was a motherfucker to master them, you know people say Gai sensei had some intense training regiments, but Kakashi sensei has his own share of Training Regiments and I have to say the man is a Masochist, he is capable of unspeakable brutality.

His training often involves the usage of various machines that restrain my arms and legs, forcing my limbs into unnatural positions that often leave me in an exhausted mess. But goddamn if it isn't effective." He then looked at her suspiciously and said "speaking of love, I don't want you jumping my best friend as soon as he gets here, what you do in your free time is up to you but let's not gross out the entire village shall we?"

Before Moegi could reply she was interrupted by a poof of smoke and an amused chuckle, I haven't been back five seconds and you two are arguing with each other, can't you guys just give it a rest?"

The two friends turned to see a six foot tall and muscular young man with spiky brown hair that he wore in a ponytail while sporting a small French beard. wearing a Dark Orange Gi over a black mesh shirt with a dark blue obi tied around his waist, over which he wore a sleeveless, Karate **uwagi (jacket)** with black and bright orange, markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it and on the back of it he wore the Kanji for Monkey which sat inside the Konoha symbol thus marking him as a member of the Sarutobi clan.

Moegi looked at the young man in front of her and although she had told herself she would play it cool and greet him normally and cordially, it seemed her teenage emotions had temporarily taken control of her body as she shouted in joy and literally jumped Konohamaru right then and there before kissing him passionately. A kiss she might add that Konohamaru returned with Gusto and although she took offense at his wandering hands she decided to forgive him this one time as she lost herself in the kiss.

Udon looked shocked and disgusted at the same time "oh come on Moegi chan I thought we had a deal, no kissing or groping your boyfriend in public, I don't want to have nightmares!"

On top of the Mountain Naruto was chuckling softly at the scene unfolding before him as the three friends argued good-naturedly with each other. His wish to see his protégé return safely back home his work completed he decided it was time to leave and so with a single hand sign and a final chuckle the Naruto Kage Bunshin disappeared with a poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think Guys and Gals. this is the first Chapter and i will be Publishing Monthly a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

The Next day

After spending almost four years in Isolation within the mountains, far away from civilization as the warriors trained their minds, bodies and souls. They had started their careers as shinobi, learning the arts of the ninja, and specializing in their clan based Jutsu, they had mastered their abilities to the extent that they were called prodigies.

However despite of it or perhaps because of it, Chiruku Akimichi and Hirako Aburame had to work twice as hard as everyone else so as to receive half the respect as everyone else. As a prodigy people believed things were rarely difficult and thus Prodigies although coveted were never given the appreciation or respect for the hard work they put in to their martial arts. Prodigies were always judged on a harsher scale than the average Martial artist and held to higher standards simply because they had more innate skill than others.

However their time training with the Monks of the Fire Nation and the Nagoya Monastery had helped Chiruku and Hirako break their bond of illusion and find the Middle way, it allowed the young Shinobi to realize that what matters most is not the gifts you have that count, but how you use the gifts that you have been given to help others.

Hirako and Chiruku had started their journey back home with their Masters to accompany them, and had met each other only by chance. Having met a friend and fellow comrade the two Chunin decided to make the rest of the journey to Konoha by foot so as to enjoy the company of their masters for just a bit further. Although one would expect two fellow shinobi to talk of the skills acquired during training, the discussion that took place was one of Philosophy and Religious Discourse as the two shinobi and their masters discussed the similarities and subtle differences between the two Monasteries.

Meanwhile In Konoha

While Konohamaru and his old team were spending some much needed time together, or to be specific the real Konohamaru was in a secluded spot with Moegi catching up on their relationship, while one of his shadow clones were busy cruising the city with Udon catching up on typical guy stuff. As he walked around town he saw that the village when he had left was just beginning to rebuild had completely changed in the past five years. What was most surprising was the existence of the increase in the number of Shop owners. Although many of them were still the same it seemed the post war economic boom had treated many of the Business owners kindly and many of the previous small Mom and Pop shops that existed had made way for larger buildings and better quality products albeit with the same management. As he continued to speak he sensed Kiba and Chouji sensei and their teams heading towards the gate with great haste. The Sarutobi scion looked at his best friend with a questioning look, but was met by the same look he was giving his friend.

The two friends were curious more than they were alarmed and decided to follow their friends toward the main Gate to see what was happening. If nothing else it would be a great excuse to meet up with his old friends.

At the Konoha Gate

Just as Chiruku and Hirako were crossing the forest and could see the Gate of their Village. However their view was suddenly blocked by a sudden and very tall man with lean-built, and stoic looking man. He had pale skin, high cheekbones and green eyes, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. However the most noticeable trait in his appearance was a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye.

His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat that had the Kanji for Kuma written in white with a burgundy highlight that flared out into ragged ends. On his back he carried what looked like an oversized elegant cleaver and not a formal "katana" and no proper hilt it had no Tsuba; however the exact characteristics of the sword could not be identified since it was wrapped in cloth and strapped to his back. However upon the cloth was the insignia of Konoha, and that was the only thing that was keeping the Guards from attacking the suddenly arrived young man.

The young man was suddenly thrown to the ground by a very large white dog who promptly decided to lick the recent arrival to death all the while barking loudly. The man seemed to be seemingly trapped underneath the huge dog but he seemed to be laughing as the dog's tongue tickled his face.

While this was going on Hirako and Chiruku had also gathered at the gate with Hirako getting the first word in "must you always behave like an uncivilized fool Zaraki? Why do you exalt such pride and exuberance? It seems your time with the Kuma clan has failed to teach you Humility."

Before Kenpachi could retort to the comment Tatsuki replied and said "hey Bug brain, watch who your calling uncivilized, that's my man your talking about. What you call uncivilized I call ruggedly handsome, besides he is entitled to a bit of fun after all that intense training he went through."

Hirako was about to object when Chiruku said to him in a soft voice "leave it alone Hirako, he is our comrade after all and we should respect our comrades." He then turned to his back and saw the approaching figure of Konohamaru and said "what say you Konohamaru-kun are we not comrades and friends?"

Konohamaru laughed and said "right as always Chiruku, it seems however we are not the only ones to have learnt new skills. I have to say the sash of fire looks good on you. Almost as good as it looked on Uncle Asuma."

Chiruku smiled and said "your praise is noted Konohamaru kun but not needed, whatever I am today is the result of my masters and therefore the credit if any shall always go to them. I am but wet clay in a potter's hands."

Kenpachi had finally gotten up and said "alright enough of this Psychobabble bullshit, It's been five years since we last saw each other, what say we get the old gang back together and throw a party?"

Suddenly the rest of the Konoha 12 arrived at the gate along with the rest of the Chunin, Naruto was the first to speak out and said "I think that is a fantastic Konohamaru, alright then since the Hokage is out of the village on Official Business. You guys don't resume Active Duty until Monday, so until then you brats have a 4 day weekend to unwind and relax. Because come Monday its back to work, so enjoy it while you can."


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

 **Party Time.**

* * *

It was amazing to see how fast a party could be organized when Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka were at the forefront. The hardest part about organizing the party was finding the individual members of the Konoha 12 and convincing them to attend the impromptu party. Although most of them were happy to accept the invitation and a chance to cut loose and party, a few members like Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga were reluctant to join, however they were quickly blackmailed into coming by their significant others.

Incidentally enough the location had already been decided even before the invitations had gone out. Ever since Naruto had bought the three most popular food places in Konoha; Ichiraku Ramen, Yankiku Barbeque and Konoha's Dangoya shop. While keeping the management intact he united them under one banner. However because Naruto had no real expertise in the food management industry he decided to appoint Ayame and her husband Kohaku Koga as the head of his new Restaurant empire. Ayame was the Senior Manager for Naruto's newly formed corporation aptly named Kushina's Kitchen. Ayame handled the business side of things while Kohaku dealt with the accounts sides of things.

A large plot of land had been purchased by Naruto in the heart of the Village and he then constructed a Large Building that housed all three shops in one large Building. He then hired some civilian interior Designers to decorate the Building to give it a homely yet cozy feel. After that was done he had Tenten and Ino help with other more subtle changes only to be noticed by skilled Shinobi. By combining the three individual restaurants into one and created a large Kitchen."

A first it had been a slow starter with only five chefs on staff, however after a slow start, Naruto's new restaurant quickly became popular with the locals, shinobi and civilians alike had quickly come to love the new establishment for its good food and affordable prices. Soon Kushina's kitchen had developed a reputation and now they had to hire extra chefs and staff just to keep up with demand. The restaurant also had two private room on the top floor reserved for large parties and business meetings. However the best thing about the staff was that it was a mix of Civilian and Shinobi. The larger one was earmarked for the party that Naruto had planned for today.

A couple hours later

The Konoha 12 with their significant others had arrived at Naruto's restaurant and soon the party was in full swing with a Buffet being laid out in front of them, the young Chunin had descended upon the Buffet table like a flock of Vultures on a carcass. The Jonin however were discussing current events, it would seem that they had also not had a chance to catch up.

Tenten was talking with Hinata "you know I am glad that Neji kun is finally getting the recognition he deserves within the clan, I mean although Hiashi Sama is still the clan Head, he mostly lets Neji deal with the day to day activities of running the clan. But sometimes I wonder how they get anything done, I mean I have been to some of the meetings myself and I simply could not believe how stiff some of the other clan members are, I mean half of the meeting is taking up with pissing contests and one upmanship. It's a wonder anything gets done, I mean a simple task like how many kids want to go to the Shinobi Academy takes two hours to figure out! I love Neji kun to pieces but sometimes I wonder how he doesn't go crazy with all the redundant bullshit that is going around."

Hinata Namikaze chuckled softly and said "well that is to be expected Tenten chan, a clan as old as the Hyuuga clan is not one to gracefully accept the changes of time, although since I am no longer the Hyuuga clan Heiress I can't say much about it. Even though most of my clan members as I understand have in recent years made great breakthroughs and innovations in Shinobi Medicine. However there is one thing I am interested to know how you deal with. As Heir to the clan Neji nii san is frequently approached by shall we say women of questionable intentions and virtue both within and without the clan?"

Tenten had an evil smile and said "I rarely have to face that problem anymore after that one time one of the daughters of a certain Hyuuga Cabinet member decided to challenge me to a battle when her threats were disregarded by me. However because she knew she couldn't do it in the clan sparring room, we took our fight to Training ground 9 and had an all-out battle, the fight was over in ten minutes. Despite she using her Jyuken I managed to evade all her strikes and using nothing but a single kunai, effectively slashed her clothes to ribbons all the while ensuring that she did not receive so much as a single scrape on her body. That fact and her ripped clothing let her know that if I were so inclined I could have easily gotten inside her defense and killed her or even maim her if I so wished. I believe that was when she realized my sobriquet of Queen of Blades. After that word got around that I was not a kunoichi to be messed around with and that was the end of that fiasco."

"You know speaking of Kunoichi, I believe we have some business to discuss ladies and perhaps now would be a good time to discuss it since all four of us are here." Hinata looked up to see the smiling face of Ino Yamanaka Akimichi and she had each of her arms hooked in another girl's arm. Tenten looked at the scene before her and said "Damn Ino you work fast, I mean who ever knew you had the talent to not only hook up with one girl, but two chicks and that too at the same time, Poor Chouji kun he is going to be devastated to know his wife is getting some on the side and with women no less! Or perhaps it's a sharing thing, one for him and one for you."

Tenten laughed heartily at her own joke while Sakura simply looked exasperated and Temari who was on Ino's other arm also seemed to find this particular comment funny and said "well you know what they say Tenten once you go Girl you don't go back!"

Hinata smiled and said "ladies, let's keep it down shall we, we have kids in the room who already have very overactive imaginations, let's not add fuel to the fire shall we?" Now I believe we had some business to discuss so shall we get down to it then?"

Sakura Lee Haruno smiled and said "I couldn't have said it better myself and as for hooking up with Ino, I don't need to explore, Lee is a handsome beast and leaves me very satisfied thank you very much and I am a happily married woman. Now if I were not married or otherwise I might have given it a shot. Anyways on to business."

A few minutes later

Once all the girls had all ordered drinks, Hinata was the first to speak; "Temari san, for the past five years you have been an invaluable help to Himawari Cosmetics and Medicine. Not only did you help us find real estate, you also helped us by introducing us to skilled Chemists who were willing to leave their homeland of Sunagakure and work for us full time, with your help not only has our small company grown exponentially that we now have a branch Operating in Sunagakure as well."

Temari Nara smiled and said matter of factly "let's be honest Hinata, I did it for a very simple reason, my village had a surplus of Chemists and a dearth of Medics, whereas your village had the opposite problem. I simply saw a way to rectify both our Villages' problems. As for the Chemists most of them were retired Shinobi looking for a change of Scenery and a better salary package.

Besides thanks to that little scheme some of the Chemists in our Village decided to use their talents in other more profitable ways, they started their own Pharmaceutical Company and started making millions thanks to government contracts. I recently heard that they have made a new type of glass, they call it Gaara glass. It's basically a toughened glass that is more resilient and has a higher breaking point than normal glass."

Sakura spoke up and said with a smile "something tells me that Suna's herbs and Flower market will be making a comeback, better glass means better greenhouses and better greenhouses mean better plants. Don't they? Temari you are one sly little bitch you know that, you purposely helped us get through the red tape in Suna and allowed us to create a branch there so that Sunagakure could profit from our work!"

Tenten smiled as well and said "if that is so then that makes our job easier, Temari we have a proposition for you. We want you to join our company and board of Directors, you have been a consultant with our company for many years now, and although the pay has been good. We are in the opinion that someone of your talents and your contacts in Suna and Iwagakure will help us take this company forward. As a sign of Goodwill we are willing to offer you a 10% partnership in our company.

Temari was not overly surprised at this proposal, it was something that the girls had been hinting towards for a long time, and it would seem like with the opening of their new Branch in Suna the decision was made final. "Ladies I have had the honor and pleasure of knowing you all both professionally and personally and while I appreciate the offer, I believe 15% of shares in the company would be a better figure of compensation for the help I have provided you."

Ino smiled and said "This is not a negotiation Temari san, but since I like your straightforwardness and I guess since Shikamaru is my teammate, I will make you a counteroffer. I will offer both you and Shikamaru kun 6% shares each, after all that is how each of us have divided our shares, each of our husbands own half of our shares. That will bring your total combined shares to 12% however that is subject to Sunagakure giving us preferential prices on certain raw materials that we will need for our company; that is our final offer."

Temari did some quick arithmetic in her head and was silent for a moment as she thought about the proposal before she nodded her head and said "alright girls you have a deal in principle, however I can only guarantee the preferential prices on the raw materials if your sister company Himawari Medical tools is willing to give Sunagakure a proper price on their newly designed medical scalpels. Gaara tells me his medical shinobi are going crazy and keep on pestering him for these new and innovative Scalpels that have a zirconium nitride and Obsidian coated edge that improve sharpness and edge retention, I don't understand all the details but I believe it's something of that sort.

"It seems you are a shrewd Negotiator Temari san, and well informed as well, it's a product that has only hit the market one month ago, and we don't have much in stock seeing as we sold our first batch to the Konoha's Shinobi Medical hospital. For the moment our operating costs are still very high and we are not keeping a very high profit margin so as to keep the market steady, besides It hasn't even been certified for Civilian use as of yet, although we are creating one for the civilian market by manufacturing blades that are polymer coated to enhance lubricity and reduce friction during a cut."

Temari smiled and got the hidden message that a discount would only be possible if a bulk order were placed. "I understand your constraints Hinata san, however perhaps if our order were sufficiently large enough to satisfy your quota, would you consider our request?"

Hinata thought about it as she deciphered the Hidden meaning "if her company were willing to make a smaller than normal profit when selling to Sunagakure, Sunagakure would allow her company to gain better publicity. So it was a toss between current and future profits.

"I don't believe that to be a problem, however seeing as Sunagakure has a higher ratio of civilian doctors than Konohagakure perhaps when the civilian version of our scalpels are ready for public purchase, would Sunagakure be interested in being our first customer?"

Temari was once again silent as she pondered the hidden message the discount would only be viable if Sunagakure agreed to be their first client for the Civilian certified scalpels. It would cost a pretty penny no doubt but the pros were greater than the cons, so she nodded her head and said "I will discuss it with Gaara next time I see him, but I don't see a problem, ladies you have a deal!"

Hinata smiled and said "We will let the lawyers sort out the rest of the details, but I must say Temari-chan you are a fierce negotiator, however I would remind you that you are now a Konoha Shinobi and you must be careful where you step."

Temari smiled and said "Shika kun reminds of that every single morning after his good morning kiss, I know I am now a Konoha shinobi, but sometimes my heart beats for my old Village and homeland. Don't get me wrong I love my new village and my family but in certain ways Gaara thinks it's better for me to deal with certain issues that do not directly pertain to Suna's Military force. Gaara says most of the council thinks the money we earn should go into training and new technology only. However Gaara thinks differently it seems that some of his Medical advisors were able to persuade him to spend some of their Nation's Capital on Medicine."

Elsewhere at the Party

Kenpachi and Konohamaru were nowhere to be found, neither had it seemed were Tatsuki and Moegi. Therefore everybody reached the same general conclusion and carried on with the party. Udon had seemingly cornered Hanabi and was having a discussion with her, "is it true your Training with Yamato Taichou is over Hanabi chan?"

Hanabi finished chewing before she answered the bespectacled man in the affirmative; yes, I have Udon in fact Yamato Taichou told me that he was surprised that I finished the training eight months earlier than planned, for the past eight months I have been going on mostly B-rank missions and A rank missions with him and some senior Chunin once in a while when he is not available, he says that although my skills as a martial artist have improved I still have a lot to learn about leadership. That's why I have decided that although I will be eligible for the Jonin next year, I most likely will not apply until Yamato Taichou, Kiba Sensei and Hinata sensei say I am ready for the next step. I want to be the best I can be and if that means becoming Jonin a bit later than usual that is fine with me."

Udon was impressed "that's amazing Hanabi chan you must have gotten incredibly strong especially with that Naginata of yours. I saw you the other day practicing with it and I was amazed at the dexterity and speed with which you handled your weapon. Your training must have been really difficult wasn't it?"

Hanabi laughed and said "you have no idea Udon; "each day was a never ending session of hell where my body was brought to its utmost limit in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Bukijutsu and just when I thought my body had reached its limit Yamato Taichou found a way to push my body further. However as compensation I got two days off, although even that was a sham since one day was taken up by Hinata sensei and learning on how to control and use my Byakugan more efficiently and whenever I made a mistake, I was forced to practice that particular stance for the whole day until I got it right."

Flashback:

over the years Hanabi had mellowed somewhat after her training with Yamato Taichou she realized if she kept on being prideful she would learn very little and thus decided to turn over a new leaf by imbibing some of her sister's qualities within her and with a grueling training regimen that Yamato Taichou had designed for her, a regimen that included placing a seal on her that sealed away more than half her chakra and then having her practice Brazilian Jujitsu and Leaf style Taijutsu for three hours each while he supervised and sparred with her at times when he wanted to show her something new. Once that was done she would then practice how to harness her Dou ki for an hour by using the Yoga stances that Ino sensei had taught her, while she did that she simultaneously tried to ward off a series of Genjutsu attacks without using her Byakugan and if she broke the rules by doing so. She had to run 15 laps around the village on her hands all the while wearing a suit that weighed 10 kilos and with every lap she completed the suit would increase in weight by a further kilo.

End Flashback

"What about you Ramen for brains, did you finish your training with Kakashi sensei as well? Hanabi asked addressing him by the old nickname she had given him so many years ago.

Udon nodded his head and said "indeed I did Hanabi chan, in fact I finished my Training three months early and I got to go on a lot of missions with Kakashi sensei, but that was only after I finished my training while I was training I was only allowed to go on C rank missions and maybe the occasional B rank Mission if there was a senior Chunin or Jonin on the team.

As Udon spoke Hanabi cast a surreptitious glance at Udon, he had changed over the past few years he had changed from snot nosed kid with hardly any Taijutsu talent but a big brain to a young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and dark eyes. However it seemed that after his continuous training with his master, Udon's physique had become lean yet well-muscled and defined all-around body. He also seemed to be sporting what looked lik clock shadow beard. The more she saw the more she liked it seemed Udon had grown into a good looking guy. He wasn't bulky like a lot of guys his age in fact quite the opposite he was lean and muscular like a jaguar.

Udon had stopped talking when he saw Hanabi's eyes rake over his body he grinned like a tiger and coming close to her said "I can arrange for a private show Hanabi chan, I'll show you mines if you show me yours."

Hanabi had to fight back a blush as she tried to regain control of her senses as she said "shut up ramen for brains and tell me about your training regimen, besides don't you remember our bet, if you're able to beat me in combat without your drawings I will go out with you not before."

Udon smiled and said "a guy has to try right? Anyway my training regimen was much more difficult than yours. You know people say Gai sensei had some intense training regiments, but Kakashi sensei has his own share of Training Regiments and I have to say the man is a Masochist, he is capable of unspeakable brutality.

His training often involves the usage of various machines that restrain my arms and legs, forcing my limbs into unnatural positions that often leave me in an exhausted mess. But goddamn if it isn't effective." Over the course of four years that man transformed all my muscles into pink tissue, thanks to his training he has helped my muscles achieve the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and he has conditioned both to their highest possible level. As a result my core body strength is much better and stronger than what it used to be. But he was a man who tolerated no mistakes and whenever I made a mistake he would lock me in a dark room with either sleep, food or water for 3 days.

As if that wasn't enough I was attacked by all kinds of weird machines from all directions and if I didn't react or dodge I was seriously injured, so I learned to always keep my defense up and increase the speed and ferocity of my attacks. Although my training mainly focused on Taijutsu I learnt a plethora of new Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu techniques, not to mention all of Sai Sensei's Chōjū Giga techniques.

Kakashi sensei told me at the end of my training that he has taught me all of his Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu techniques except for certain Kinjutsu and the Chidori and its variants which requires the Sharingan. However as compensation for that he has taught me all of his Capoeira techniques and I am currently a High level Disciple Class in my Martial art. Kakashi sensei and the boss man both say with a bit more battle experience and missions under my belt I could easily join the Anbu Black Ops."

Hanabi looked at the two battle axes resting on his back and saw that the edges looked very sharp and with her Byakugan was able to see that it had a weight seal on it that was activated at the current moment and although she wasn't that well versed in Fuinjutsu she could see that the weight of those axes was somewhere around 35 Kilos each. It was at that time that Hanabi realized that Udon had taken his training very seriously and while most of the reason was that he wanted to improve his skills as a shinobi part of his drive was to get her attention. That was a very confusing thought for Hanabi but she had no idea why? Perhaps Hinata nee chan would know, she resolved to ask her the next time they got together.

* * *

A/N much of udon's training is taken from Kenichi The strongest Disciple Manga.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Two days later

The Hokage had come back from her trip abroad and after getting some paperwork out of the way. She called the New Chunin to her office and after some small talk she got to the point. "Alright you group of Gaki, it's good to see that your all doing good and from what your sensei tell me you have each improved your skills by leaps and bounds and although I have read the reports in quite detail I believe it would be better not only for your peers, but also for your Shinobi career for your peers to know me what kind of skills you possess, so therefore I believe that a demonstration is in order. However because you are fighting against comrades and not enemies, you may not kill or seriously maim your opponent. However just to be sure nothing goes wrong we will have a Team of Medical experts on site. To ensure that everyone has an equal chance of showing their skills we will make it a one on one match similar to how you would battle in the Chunin exams. The reason is that many of you have been training individually with your masters and have not worked together in many years, another reason is that I wish to analyze your individual capabilities, I am planning on making some changes to the Shinobi structure and you kids are going to be my Guinea pigs. Now than before we continue any questions?"

Moegi raised her hand and said "Hokage-sama may Kenshin and I use our Medical Jutsu for offensive and defensive purposes in addition to normal uses for healing wounds?" I believe it will allow our sensei to have a better grasp on our abilities as medics as well as help us understand our strengths and weaknesses better and help us improve our techniques."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment before replying "That is a fair argument Moegi chan, I think that is a good idea however I will leave it up to you and Kenshin to make the decision on how to use your jutsu effectively. However I understand that you two will need at least general guidelines, so the damage you may inflict should at the max require no more than an overnight stay at the Hospital and that too mostly for observation." She then looked at the group at large and said "Now as for the venue, I believe Area 47 through gate 9 should do for the show and tell I have planned for you kids."

She then turned to Shizune and said "Shizune, get in contact with Ibiki and Anko and tell them to gather up the usual suspects for a show and tell I want them to be there in an hour's time." She then turned towards the nine Chunin gathered in front of her and said "You kids have exactly thirty minutes to grab your gear and be at the Co-ordinates I have given you. I will leave instructions with the shinobi guarding the gates to allow you access."

"Hai Hokage sama!"

One Hour Later in the Forest of Death

The Hokage stood in the middle of a small clearing, with a Squad of Anbu guarding her as usual. However along with the nine Chunin also stood their respective masters both new and old. In attendance were: The Konoha 12, Ibiki Morino, Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, kurenai Yuhi, Shizune Senju, and Yamato Taichou. In attendance were also Hiashi and Ko Hyuuga, Tsume, Hana and Izumi Inuzuka, Shibi and Shima Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku and Temari Nara and finally Choza Akimichi. Since many of the Clan heads were heading for retirement from Clan Head. Tsunade thought it a good idea to get their Input on the current events. Although they were heading for retirement they would be making up her New Shinobi Council and now that they no longer had a clan to run they could focus their efforts and brain power on helping her reorganize her shinobi force for maximum Effectiveness.

She looked at the people gathered before her and said "Alright Shinobi listen up, as all of you are aware these nine young Shinobi have been training 14 hours a day for six days a week for the past four years to better their skills and officially join our ranks as Chunin, Although they were promoted by an Executive Order they have been going on very few missions only completing the minimum amount of missions required to keep their shinobi rank. However today we get to see the results of their training, they were first trained by the Konoha 12 and later by Individual masters such as Might Gai and Kurenai Yuhi. Today my shinobi we have a rare treat, for today we shall see a match of power and skill vs. Experience and tactics. Let us see who shall win the day!"

She then turned towards the Chunin and said "My young Shinobi your task is very simple, much like the Chunin exams you will be tested on skill, power and tactical and strategy making capabilities. You must show all of these things while trying to collect the two small Red and Blue bells that are hanging on the Jonin master's belts. The fight will be one on one in a typical tournament style, you may choose to battle anyone of the gathered masters that have bells hanging on their belts, and your judges will be the six clan leaders gathered here along with myself and **Shuyōna Chunin (Chunin Major) Iruka Umino**. Chunin Tatsuki, Moegi, and Kenshin will additionally be judged on their ability and skill in Medical jutsu and poison jutsu. To ensure impartiality my four Anbu escorts will also submit a formal report on your abilities and skill.

You also have my word as Hokage that my Anbu Shinobi have never worked with any of you nine shinobi in any capacity whatsoever so therefore their judgement will be impartial. During your battle with your chosen master you may use whatever Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu or Fuinjutsu style you wish to utilize your technique this includes Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu) as well as Honored Sage Mode and that applies to all types of Sage Mode, also to ensure fairness Jonin Namikaze's Beast mode will be Forbidden. You will fight to the best of your abilities, however you will not aim to kill or seriously maim or injure your opponents, and this goes for both master and student. For obvious reasons any shinobi attempting to use Kinjutsu will be punished harshly."

* * *

A/N: Alright hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be action packed


	5. Chapter 5: Master Vs Student

Master Vs Student.

Ibiki then stepped forward and said "the order in which you Chunin will be fighting has already been decided, as the Hokage has stated before you may use any and all Jutsu you wish to fight and achieve your goal of obtaining the two crystals on the belts of your sensei. However just to make things interesting, your sensei might assign you a different test to test your skills if they see fit, and If it isn't already obvious, your performance in this battle will decide your future careers."

He then turned towards the crowd and addressing them said "All right folks the first Fighter to grace the stage will be Chiruku Akimichi, Formerly of Team Kiba before being trained by the Monks of the Fire Temple in the way of the Shaolin, he has now returned to his motherland after four long years apart.

Chiruku upon hearing his name entered the Arena dressed in the garb of a Shinobi Monk, instead of the garb of a Chunin of Konohagakure. With the humility of a monk, the young lion of the Akimichi clan prostrated before the Hokage and laying his headband at her feet said "It was with your Permission Hokage-sama that I embarked on this journey to find myself, and while I am aware my knowledge will never be complete. I have learnt all that I can from the vast treasure chests of my sensei, however until I have proven myself worthy in battle I shall not wear this headband, for it signifies that I have the strength to protect this village and you, because at this moment in time I am not a Shinobi of Konoha but a student of my master Yao Fein and thus still under his orders."

Tsunade smiled understanding the hidden meaning and picking up the young Akimichi said "my dear boy your humility reflect your sensei's teachings, however I believe you to be worthy not only of this headband, but also the responsibilities that come with it. However I respect your wishes my young Chunin, you shall have your wish, fight today not as a shinobi of this village but as the student of your master."

Chiruku thanked the Hokage and moving on to Yao Fein said "master, your kindness knows no bounds, you took in this weak boy who could not control his own power and shaped him into the man he is today. The day has come that I prove the worth of your knowledge."

Yao Fein smiled and said "my dear student, you say you have learnt very little? I disagree my young pupil in fact you have learnt the most important thing of all: Humility. As for the knowledge I imparted to you, the battlefield shall be the judge of that my dear student. As your master I give you one final Command, descend upon this arena with confidence and Pride and make my teachings a Success."

Chiruku bowed his head and said "Hai sensei, as you command!"

He then walked up to Rock Lee and Bowing to him said "sensei you taught me how to control my strength and how to rise from a failure to a success, and most importantly you taught me about the Pride of a warrior. Therefore this student asks his master to face him in combat."

Rock Lee looked at Chiruku and smiled before saying "I shall be honored my young student, come let us meet in Combat and test our skills against one another."

The duo of Master and student bowed to each other before taking up their individual positions, Chiruku bowed once again to his former master before taking up his stance "Sensei, you taught me that even if a shinobi was limited in skills and talent, with hard work and determination he could challenge even the Gods and win."

Lee was touched by his student's words and said "it is true Chiruku-kun that I taught you many things, however a teacher's worth is only proven when his student has had a chance to prove his teachings, so therefore if you truly wish to honor me and my teachings then come at me with your full power."

Chiruku smiled and said "as you wish sensei, I shall fight you at full power…"

Suddenly Chiruku vanished in a shunin of leaves only to appear behind Lee and aiming at the back of his head with a round house kick.

However Lee was ready for it and blocked he attack with his left hand, however what he didn't expect was for the kick to be so strong that he could feel not only his muscles but also his bones strain against the pressure of the kick. However he showed no outward signs of it as he kept up his smiling face and used the force of his hand to push back Chiruku's kick.

Chiruku smiled as he was pushed back and as he landed he smiled to his master "Dai sensei, you ask me to fight at full strength and yet you hold back. Fear not Master I am no longer a helpless Omega Wolf relying on the strength of others. I have trained long and hard so that when the day finally comes I may face you as an equal."

Rock Lee smiled and said "indeed you are correct Chiruku kun, I am being unfair and a hypocrite how can I ask you to fight at full power when I myself am holding back. Very well Chiruku kun let us see the extent of your Taijutsu."

Lee got into the typical Horse stance and said "Let us see how much you have improved your Leaf style Taijutsu…" Rock lee suddenly disappeared from sight only to reappear seconds later as he ran towards his student and drawing back his fist he said " **Konoha Iron Fist!"**

However Chiruku was ready for his Sensei as he dodged the oncoming punch and then using his inborn strength he kicked Lee high into the air and then jumped high into the air behind his sensei and using it as a stepping stone Chiruku used his clan's signature technique and suddenly increased the size and strength of his Legs and with a rotating heel drop kicked his sensei hard in the stomach just above the crotch and then expanding his arms in a similar manner he grabbed Lee in a vice like grip and started rotating like a spinning top due to Chiruku's bulk the height and speed at which they were falling at increased every passing second. **"Leaf Style: Akimichi Lion's Barrage!"**

The Master & Student duo hit the ground with a resonating crash causing a nearby Tree to be uprooted from the amount of soil displacement.

As the smoke cleared and the two warriors got up again Gai was the first to speak "Interesting technique Hokage sama, Chunin Akimichi seems to be a natural at the art of combination Jutsu, while I am sure Choza san can speak more on the Partial Expansion Jutsu, speaking from a purely Taijutsu point of View Chunin Akimichi managed to combine three different variations of the same technique that has been performed differently by three different Shinobi and make it his own. While nowhere as fast as the Original Front Lotus, it is still an impressive technique. Chunin Akimichi sacrifices speed for power by hitting his opponent in the stomach near the Kidneys and Liver he temporarily cripples his opponent and then using his Clan's jutsu he creates a vice like grip on his opponent and then starts circling like a top to increase velocity and power."

Tsunade nodded her head and said "I see what you mean about Speed and power Gai, and with kidney and Liver being vital spots the pain receptors within that particular part of the human body are particularly sensitive, however I fail to understand how this technique is a combination of three different variations of the same technique. From what I can see it seems to be a lesser version of the Front Lotus."

Naruto smiled and said "Allow me to explain Tsunade Baa chan, this technique goes back a long way, and there is a lot of history associated with this technique, I will tell you the whole story later on but the short version is that this technique was the real reason Sasuke and I were able to think out of the box and develop our own Nin Taijutsu style. When Sasuke and I first witnessed the Front Lotus, we were not able to perform the original technique due to a gap in skill between us and Rock Lee at that moment in time, so therefore we decided to improvise and create our own fighting style. This technique is the first stepping stone to us developing our own personalized Fighting style, so I guess that Chiruku-kun has developed his own fighting style by incorporating his Clan's fighting style into this technique he aims to show us that he has the ability to think on his feet and that he is not just limited to one style of fighting."

Kiba spoke next "Naruto is correct, Go-daime sama, however it is too early to jump to conclusions as this dog fight has just begun but it seems that my Beta has scored a point against Lee, look he has already gotten a hold of one of the two crystals from Lee."

The group of Jonin and indeed saw that both Chiruku and Lee were standing up again looking a bit worse for wear and Lee was smiling at his young charge and said "Chiruku-kun, it seems your skills have definitely improved over the past few years to be able to not only mimic but also create your very own variation of the Front Lotus is truly a testament to your skill. However remember Chiruku-Kun that no matter the variation, this is a dangerous Jutsu and as such is a double edged sword. However with that said it seems that your skills have reached a plateau where it will be difficult to battle using conventional Taijutsu."

Chiruku smiled and said "Thank you sensei, I apologize for any pain, however I could not take any chances, neither could I disobey my Guru nor bring Dishonor upon him."

Lee smiled and said "you need not apologize young one, However it seems I too will have to become serious my youthful student. I am satisfied with your level of skill in Leaf style Taijutsu, so now then let us further test your skills. However as I have said before I believe I too will have to become serious in this fight and fight at my full strength." He then threw a smoke bomb on the ground to disguise his move movements.

When the smoke cleared Lee was nowhere to be found, however instead of panicking Chiruku smiled and said "I am no longer a small child Lee sensei, that trick will no longer work on me." As if to prove his point Chiruku spread his feet apart by a few inches and opening his palm thrust it out in a forward motion, he then closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his ears in order to listen better.

The audience was silent as they saw with interest what was going on, Kiba spoke up first and said " interesting match, Normally you would expect an all-out Taijutsu match with these two power houses, However they are deliberately taking it slow so as to assess their opponents skills. It seems this is less of a fight and more of a chess match between two players, both in interestingly enough who are playing at a handicap so as to keep their power in check."

Naruto smiled and said "you know Kiba I have to say in all the years I have known you, I don't think I have heard you ever say that you find a sparring match with so little action interesting."

Meanwhile it seemed that Chiruku had identified Lee's hiding place as he opened his eyes turned to the right and thrust his palm forward in a very fast manner, although it seemed comical, the effects of this simple technique were anything but, all the Shinobi present could feel if not see the invisible shockwave that had just left the palm of the young Akimichi. Indeed the shockwave was so strong that not only did it create an invisible barrier of force, it even shattered the great boulders and split the trees in half."

However it seemed that the shockwave had the desired effect as it drew Lee out of his hiding place, however before Chiruku could celebrate this achievement he was blindsided by a backwards strike to his stomach." Quickly realizing that Lee was using the Drunken fist style to hit him Chiruku quickly switched to Judo and by sensing where Lee was grabbed him by the neck, looped one of his arms under his legs, and then threw his opponent with all of his upper body strength onto the ground. His Suspicion was quickly confirmed when he saw Lee Standing over him with a large bottle of sake in his hand.

One of the Anbu Guards expressed surprise at the sudden increase in pace of the Opponents battle style. "Hokage sama, while I am Lee-san's Taijutsu prowess is no secret I am surprised the young Akimichi was able to counter attack his master's attack by witching from Chinese Kung Fu to Japanese Judo. In order to flush his opponent out of his hiding Chiruku used **Hikaken** : It is a form of kung Fu that focuses on outer strength (such as the power and hardness of muscles and bones) to increase one's offensive skill in a fight. However the young Akimichi's reflexes are also very good and it speaks of his battle prowess that he was able to instinctively switch from one Martial Art to another. However at the same time I must state that I believe Lee san's use of the Zui Quan: Ransaiwa technique harsh and uncalled for, but perhaps Lee san has his reasons for using it."

Tenten looked at the two opponents and suddenly said "hey guys, watch out I think it's going to start now. Lee has taken off his weights and is using the Drunken Fist Style and if I'm not wrong I think Chiruku Kun is about to release his Dou Ki."

It seemed Tenten was correct in her assessment; Lee with his weights off had increased his speed was literally a blur and was raining down hits upon hits, Chiruku was barely able to keep up, barely getting in two hits for Lee's every five. Chiruku was also unable to use Genjutsu because it required perfect chakra control and at least three seconds of eye contact. Neither was Chiruku able to form any hand signs to perform Ninjutsu because most of his chakra was going into creating a pseudo barrier to deflect the majority of Lee's attacks.

However what was surprising was the fact although it seemed that Chiruku was on the losing end, he did not give up, by relying on his skills he learnt in the temple of Fire he started using his reflexes to counter and anticipate the blows he was receiving. The more he fought and traded blows, the more his rage and anger stirred, as he fought in silence with his master. His body experienced the pain and the effectiveness of his opponent's technique. His brain did what it did best in times of crisis. It started to analyze and adapt to its surroundings."

Hinata who was so far silent finally spoke and said "Sakura chan, Chiruku was once upon a time your student, I am aware of what Lee san is trying to do, however do you think Chiruku kun's body can take it?"

Sakura smiled "Don't worry, Hinata chan, if it's one thing Chiruku knows its how to take a hit and keep going, besides Lee is doing it for the specific reason of pushing Chiruku into a corner and forcing him to use his full power."

As Lee continued his onslaught of attacks, Chiruku started to smile and soon he was laughing as he stopped blocking the blow and allowed them to flow through him. The more blows he took, the more his Dou ki stirred until finally it was unleashed.

"Enough!"

With that single word "Chiruku had finally completely unleashed his Dou ki; "you wish to see the extent of my full power? Very well then I shall show Sensei!"

Suddenly in a shun shin of leaves Chiruku disappeared only to reappear behind Rock Lee "this is the reason I trained for four long years I trained night and day to prefect my Kung Fu all so that I could one day walk in the footsteps of Konoha's Iron Fist Lee. You want to see the Results of my Training Sensei? Very well I shall gladly show you Oogoshi! Chiruku grabbed Rock lee by the shoulder and then lifted him onto his hip and slammed him to the ground.

However Lee was quick to get back up and gave him the evil eye and in a drunken stupor said "eh? Who do you think you are you little piece of shit? Just because you got a few good hits in you think you can Defeat the Handsome Green Beast? Do you have any idea who I am? I am the man who defeated Sasuke Uchiha and finally won Sakura chan's heart I am speed, Beauty, endurance and speed incarnate!" Sakura buried her face in her hands as the audience laughed at Lee's comments "Somebody please kill me now. I have lost the will to live." Ino was right beside her best friend and said "oh come on, Sakura Haruno Lee, aren't you proud of your husband's achievements as a shinobi after all he is… what did he say? speed, Beauty, endurance and speed incarnate!" Sakura simply glowered at her best friend as she fell o the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile Lee had managed to get his ass of the ground and was delivering a series of powerful rapid fire kicks to Chiruku's body."

The two warriors continued for what seemed like minutes on end as they traded blows, both warriors were now giving it their all and holding nothing back, Chiruku with his Dou Ki activated was a formidable opponent and it seemed he had blended not only the Shaolin style with his own Martial arts style of Judo with attacks.

Gai commented on one of Chiruku's attacks and said "interesting attack Chiruku-kun used just now wouldn't you say Kakashi?" What did he call it? I think he called it Arashi Guruma (storm wheel) a technique wherein the user grabs his opponent by the neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up in what appears to be a typical judo throw. Upon throwing his opponent on the ground, however, the user then supplements this with a turn and a back body slam. Notably, this move does not seem to incorporate as much strength as his other moves do. Although the technique itself is a variant of Kata Guruma, it is different in the sense that he has melded the Shaolin principle of using your Opponent's strength against him as well as the principle of Judo to immobilize your opponents without excess force." He then turned towards Tsunade and said "Go Daime –sama his skill in melding different Martial arts into one style that he calls Shaolin Judo speaks highly of his abilities as a Martial artist, however at the same time due to his inexperience and difficulty in controlling his Dou Ki greatly hampers his ability to effectively control his abilities, However to call him a powerhouse and Genius at Taijutsu would not be incorrect."

As the Battle raged on the fight soon turned from Taijutsu and Ninjutsu to Baku jutsu as well. Both Fighters were panting heavily, as both were approaching their limits. Rock Lee had consumed the whole bottle of Sake mixed with a special soldier pill made by Sakura that when mixed with his sake helped him temporarily increase the duration of his Drunken fist Style for 23 minutes as well as remove the weakness that caused the Jutsu to wear off if cut, however because of the strain it put on his body The amount of Soldier pills taken had to be closely monitored. If he took two within six hours he would no longer be able to control his actions and go on a rampage, not to mention that it required lethal amounts of energy to maintain. By his estimate Rock Lee had exactly seven minutes left before the effect of the Soldier pill expired and he would be left extremely fatigued and unable to fight for Three Hours.

Chiruku too was panting heavily, he was having to utilize a lot of chakra to perform his clan techniques, and although he had mastered the techniques to the extent that he could perform almost all of the Akimichi Clan techniques without the need for the three Akimichi pills save for one. Chiruku had long since revealed his Meteor Hammer Weapons given to him by Kiba Sensei, it was a weapon with which he had trained day and night to master. However despite his training he had not yet fully mastered it and at best was a midlevel student class with the weapon, which was why he rarely fought with it. Therefore seeing no choice but to bring it into play, he had used it to the best of his ability by using his strength and Shaolin training to get in a few good hits to Lee Sensei, however that too seemed had proved futile because after taking a couple of hits Lee Sensei had been able to read through his movements and patterns. However Chiruku was even more surprised when he saw the Taijutsu master who fought only with his hands and feet, unfurl a weapons scroll.

Even more Surprising was the Weapon of choice for the Taijutsu master, for he wielded not a Nunchaku or a Bo-staff as his master before him, no what he wielded was a hand held weapon, consisting of a length of chain ( _kusari_ ) with a weight ( _fundo_ ) attached to each end of the chain. The length of the weight and shape attached to each end of the chain was were both controlled by Lee sensei's chakra. Thus the battle had again turned into a battle of skill vs experience as the two shinobi traded blows one after another.

Seeing the battle unfold in front of them Tenten commented on the skill of the fighters by saying "Hokage-sama, neither of the fighters have completely mastered their chosen weapon, Chiruku kun having had more practice than Lee over the past four years is a slightly better martial artist when it comes to wielding his chosen weapon, his natural size and girth also provide a distinct advantage in using the weapon. Compared to Lee who has only recently acquired and used this weapon as little as two years ago combined with the fact that he only uses this weapon when using the Drunken Fist Style, however Lee's experience and innate skill in using the Drunken Fist style makes up for his lack of experience with a fast learning Curve more than makes up for it. Thus making up for his lack of training, I guess it would be accurate to say it's a battle between a warriors of superior Strength vs. Superior Skill

Lee was panting heavily as he used his Kusari Fundo to create distance between Chiruku and himself so as to try and utilize less energy however Lee knew that he was on his last legs. By his estimate he had approximately three minutes left before his Drunken Fist Style would wear off and he would be severely fatigued. However despite this Lee took pride in the fact that he had been pushed so far to his limit by a man he once called student. If he wasn't so dead tired he would laugh proudly at his student's achievement and growth. However to do so now would be an insult to that very student who had once called him master.

Chiruku was breathing heavily as he tried to endure the pain of the Green Spinach Pill that he had taken twelve minutes earlier. Chiruku knew that he only had four minutes left before his body Succumbed to the pain. However it would all be worth it if he could use it to defeat his master. By using the Green Spinach Pill he had managed to convert the calories of his body into chakra, which he then used to perform techniques. The chakra was shaped into two large butterfly wings, and then compressed into smaller wings.

As Chiruku used the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique in combination with His Meteor Hammer which was now visibly covered in Chakra and thanks to the chakra Enforced Weapon Chiruku was able to fend off his Sensei's continued onslaught of attacks.

Sakura who had asked Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga to use their Byakugan to describe what was going on in Rock Lee's body was organizing two separate medical team to help treat both shinobi as soon as the fight was over, so as to help remove the toxins left by the soldier pills and stabilize the body. Choza Akimichi was in the meanwhile discussing the pros and cons with Tsunade about the using of the Butterfly Technique with the Green Spinach Pill.

While this was going on in the Background Chiruku who had been closely watching Lee's movements for an opening finally found one, he then rushed forward as if to attack and in the instant that His opponent reacted, Chiruku pulled out his trump card and used an ancient jujitsu technique that tricked his opponent into thinking he had disappears by staying in the opponents blind spot. Thanks to the robes he wore as a monk of the Fire Temple he was able to hide his knee movement and make an illusion of his center of gravity. He then entered Lee sensei's blind angles and took advantage of the drunken fist's constant movement to throw him over his shoulder."

Rock Lee was finally able to smile broadly as he felt Chiruku take advantage of the Five second opening that was created in the interim when he changed his stance of Drunken fist Style. He now understood why Chiruku had asked to battle in his Robes of a Monk instead of a Shinobi of the Leaf. Looking up at his grinning student who held both crystals in his hand said "Bravo Chiruku kun, you win!"

Chiruku smiled widely and said "maybe so sensei, but were both going to get our asses kicked by Sakura sensei for making her worry so much and giving her so much grief while in recovery."

Rock Lee laughed a booming laugh and said "indeed she will my boy, but its only because she loves and cares for us so much, now then let's not delay the shouting we are sure to get from Sakura-chan."

Chiruku nodded his head and helped his sensei off the floor and together the two master and student walked towards the medical camp where they were sure to get an earful by a proud but angry Sakura for pushing their bodies so hard."

Sakura looked at her master and said "Shisho, how did you ever manage to deal with Kakashi sensei and Naruto trying their damn hardest to end up in a hospital bed after every battle they were in because they refused to listen to when their body told them it was time to give up?"

Tsunade laughed and said "I will tell you when I figure it out for myself Sakura-chan, but for now go and tend to Lee and Chiruku and while you're there give Chiruku back his headband for me will you?"

Sakura nodded her head and said "Hai Shisho." With that said Sakura walked over to the medical camp and gave both master and student a slap upside the head for taking things too far and then hugging them both for their performance on the battlefield.

Tsunade shook her head and said "What part of don't take it too far don't those two idiots understand." *Sigh* "anyway Next up is Kenpachi Zaraki."


	6. Chapter 6: The Sword vs The Mace

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

Tsunade shook her head and said "What part of don't take it too far don't those two idiots understand." *Sigh* "anyway Next up is Kenpachi Zaraki it is time to choose your opponent."

Upon being called upon Kenpachi also kneeled before the Hokage and his sensei and payed his respects. Tsunade looked at Kenpachi appraisingly as he was adjusting his headband. Although he wore the typical garb of a Shinobi of the Leaf, the scars on his face and body told her volumes about the intensity of the training the young Chunin had gone through.

Tsunade then addressed her Chunin in an Authoritative voice and said "So Chunin Zaraki have you chosen your opponent, which Shinobi shall you choose to test your recently acquired skills?"

Kenpachi nodded his head and said "Hai Hokage sama I have chosen my opponent." He then turned towards Chouji Akimichi and said "sensei during my training I was trained to be an unstoppable force and cut even the densest metals. Today this unstoppable force requests a battle with the man who has come to be known as the Immovable object. Sensei, today your student requests permission to raise his sword against you. Chouji Sensei, I Kenpachi Zaraki Student of Kiba Inuzuka challenge you to combat. I challenge you to set aside all emotions of attachment and affection you have for me and meet me on this battlefield and fight me as you would an enemy!"

Chouji looked at Kenpachi with a raised eyebrow and a kind smile said "You have learnt well the ways of the Kuma my young student. Very well Kenpachi Zaraki as is fitting for a warrior I shall answer your call in kind. "I Chouji Akimichi, Student of Asuma Sarutobi herby accept your challenge and shall gladly meet you on this battlefield."

Chouji then turned to his father and the Hokage and said "revered elders, this young warrior has formally challenged me to battle, however I request your permission to descend upon the battlefield and meet this young Kshatriya in Combat."

Tsunade looked at Choza with a raised eyebrow before turning to Chouji and said "Very well, Jonin Akimichi go ahead, however try to keep in mind this is a ceremony to test his skills and not yours so don't overdo like those two idiots there." Tsunade completed her statement with a thumb pointing towards Lee and Chiruku."

Chouji smiled and nodded his head and descended from the stage and onto the forest floor, he then turned towards his student and said "Now then Kenpachi I assume you want to start off with your sword techniques correct?"

Kenpachi smiled and taking the sword off his back, channeling his chakra into the sword and allowing the cloth covering his Kuma Sword to recede until the tail end of the cloth was hanging off the handle. He then took the sword by the handle and swing it over his head wildly for a few seconds, before releasing it from his hand. The momentum caused by the sword caused it to fly into the air, the blade was so sharp it easily cut through thick Branches like they were butter, the blade kept flying until gravity took over and caused it to get stuck in the trunk of an old and thick tree.

Kenpachi then laughed and said "I am afraid not Sensei, I would like to start this match off with Hand to hand Combat. Shall we test my Sanshou against you Malla Yudha?"

Chouji smiled widely "Something tells me, I better take this fight seriously or else I might end up on the losing side." Chouji then made a single Hand-sign and said "Kai!" As soon as the words were spoken the transformation technique that Chouji was maintaining was released. His appearance suddenly changed instead of an overweight man with a big belly, his appearance changed to that of a tall man with bulging muscles, all over his body, his neck had lost its elasticity and appeared to be much thicker and more muscular than previously.

Kenpachi looked excited and said "so you have decided to take me seriously huh sensei, very well then let the battle begin." Placing one foot in front of the other he then brought his left fist forward as if to throw a punch.

Chouji saw the punch coming and moved to the right to avoid the punch, but he was in for a rude shock, when his right arm collided with Kenpachi's left leg. Although Chouji's was surprised he used his highly muscled body and took the brunt of the attack and at the same time used his left arm to grab Kenpachi's shoulder and after taking hold of his shoulder used his leg to kick Kenpachi in the stomach.

Chouji had intended to use the momentum caused by the kick in the stomach to use a lock hold to immobilize Kenpachi, however it seemed Kenpachi was ready for it as the young Shinobi suddenly used his elbows to hit Chouji under his chin and instead caused him to lose his balance. Using his superior strength against him Kenpachi then used a combination techniques, by using his lower body strength Kenpachi threw his master clear across the field.

As Chouji sailed through the air Kenpachi then started rotating his arms at a high speed, the motion of spinning his arms created a spinning vortex. "Thanks to my training with the Kuma Clan I no longer need a weapon in my hand to cut my enemy down! Now Chouji sensei witness my newest technique it's a technique I learned to counter your muscled defense specifically, I call it: **Arashi Ude: Renge!** (" **Storm Arm: 'Lotus Blossom'")** Suddenly Chouji's small shallow cuts began forming on his torso, slowly by slowly however the cuts started getting larger and deeper.

"While training with the Kuma clan, I developed a **Futoryu** fighting style, it's an unorthodox form that uses no swords. By using shape manipulation of my Wind element, I am able to create a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body."

The compressed air wave had the additional effect of prolonging Chouji's flight through the air, however Chouji quickly made the hand signs for **Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar** and said **"Doton: Ishi Shuriken No Jutsu" ("Earth element: Stone Shuriken Jutsu")** suddenly the rocks lying on the forest floor formed themselves into shuriken and sped toward Kenpachi.

The speed was so great that Kenpachi barely had time to block or even dodge the attacks, the attack had the additional advantage of breaking Kenpachi's concentration to fail, not to mention draw blood. Chouji who had crashed into a big tree trunk said "Very good Kenpachi- kun I can see you have improved greatly over the years and have mastered many new techniques, but you're going to have to train for many more years before you can take me down with that technique."

Kenpachi smiled at his sensei and said "who said anything about beating you sensei, I thought the purpose of this exercise was taking the crystals hanging on your belt without you noticing."

Chouji saw Kenpachi holding up two crystals in his hand, However Chouji simply laughed and said "indeed it was my young student, but how many times have I told you don't count your chickens before they hatch!"

Suddenly one of the two crystals Kenpachi was holding, disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced by a tree twig. As the battle between master and student restarted the Jonin in the audience were discussing Kenpachi's new technique.

Tsunade was listening to Hinata as she spoke, "Godaime-sama, the technique that Kenpachi-kun used right now could be called the offspring of Naruto Kun's Futon Rasen Shuriken and The Hyuuga Clan's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Technique, the reason I say that is that because it uses the shape manipulation of Naruto Kun's jutsu and the release of Chakra from the Body's chakra points that the Hyuuga Clan's technique utilizes. However because of the nature of the jutsu itself it's a double edged sword, because Kenpachi Kun is not yet fully proficient in kneading his chakra to the point that the Hyuuga clan is he has found a loophole, by spinning his arms extremely fast thus creating a vortex of chakra infused air which he then adds his wind natured chakra to create a very dangerous technique, however by the looks of it he has not yet fully mastered the technique and excessive use of this jutsu will cause major damage and exhaustion to his chakra network."

Kakashi who had his Sharingan Uncovered was closely analyzing the technique, "Actually Tsunade sama I would say this is a very interesting Jutsu and requires a high amount of skill and chakra control, although Hinata is also correct in her analysis, I would like to add it also seems to be the Futton equivalent of the Chidori."

Tsunade sighed heavily and said "So what you're telling me is that this Gaki, managed to create a technique that mimics and combines two extremely dangerous techniques into one. Damn what is it with kids today, I swear it seems as if their only goal in life is to create new and dangerous jutsu that are a double edged sword, and don't I have enough paperwork to do on a daily basis with these kids adding to my burden of creating these dangerous jutsu that I have to add to the list of Kinjutsu. Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to do in order to label it as Kinjutsu?" Although Tsunade complained of paperwork it was obvious her complaining tone was simply a mask to hide the pride she felt for her shinobi. Meanwhile the master and student duo had picked up their weapons and were fighting at full strength. Chouji was fighting with his Mace and Kenpachi had retrieved his Kuma sword and was matching his master blow for blow.

Although the fighters were mostly using Bukijutsu and their own individual style of Taijutsu to gain an advantage, the two fighters occasionally used Ninjutsu as well to sometimes create a distraction or gain an advantage. As the sun started its journey westward, the fighters continued their onslaught of attacks. This in itself was a testament to Kenpachi's skill, the fact that he was able to last so long against Chouji.

As the fight continued Kiba was the first to comment on the length of the time the fight had gone on for, "I have to say Kenpachi has improved by leaps and bounds. Especially his defensive capabilities, and although he still likes to play around a bit too much, he knows when to be serious. The training he must have gone through must have been some kind of hell. I never expected him to challenge Chouji and last this long in the fight."

Ino nodded and said "I agree, Chouji kun has always been the strongest of all of us in terms of raw power and Brute strength. This strength has only increased in the past few years, especially after his training in India. After we completed our training Guru Drona stated that Chouji-kun had the strength of ten elephants."

Naruto was quick to point out that since coming from India, Chouji had trained even harder by constantly fighting against Powerhouses such as Kiba, Lee and himself, his strength was most probably around One Hundred Elephants, which was saying something.

Shikamaru nodded and said "while that may be so, Chouji knows better than to use his full strength against Kenpachi, lest the kid end up with broken bones. By my estimation Chouji is using approximately Forty percent of his strength to fight."

Anko who heard the young Jonin talking looked at the fighters more carefully and said "you know I have to give the kid his props, he isn't half bad with a sword, but he concentrates too much on speed and offense and not enough on tactics and defense."

However the conversation suddenly came to a standstill as Kenpachi lost his sword to Chouji's mace, however instead of looking panicked or bracing himself for the blow that was about to come, Kenpachi smiled and before Chouji could finish his attack, Kenpachi caught the Mace with his sword hand.

Chouji was normally a kind and jolly man who preferred peaceful solutions to fighting, but the recent stress of missions had gotten to Chouji and he had not yet gotten a chance to relax and release some of his stress, and so as the fight progressed it was becoming increasingly difficult to control his strength and elation of seeing his student grow so much that he had to actually pay attention in the fight. However that elation quickly turned to anger when he saw Kenpachi's over confident grin when he had caught his mace with his bare hand. A remarkable feat no doubt seeing as the mace head alone was very heavy and had an extremely advanced weight seal on it. Wanting to teach the little Gaki a lesson on what it meant to mess with Bone Breaker Chouji Akimichi, he released the limiters on his fist and channeled approximately 75% of his strength into his fist as it rocketed towards Kenpachi at high speed.

Ino caught the subtle change in Chouji before anyone else and tried to raise the alarm "Tsunade- Roshi, stop this fight Chouji has released the limiters on his strength, I knew it was dangerous for Kenpachi to choose Chouji kun, especially after Chouji had not yet had a chance to bleed off the stress from his mission! Please stop him before Kenpachi Kun gets seriously hurt!"

However before Tsunade could speak, Tenten intervened and said "please don't stop this fight Hokage-sama. Kenpachi knows what he is doing, I have confidence that he has a plan up his sleeve. And even if he doesn't it will be a valuable lesson learned on not overestimating his abilities and underestimating his enemy's abilities."

Tsunade thought about it for a second and said "very well Tenten chan, let's see if your faith in your outoto is well grounded or not. However just in case Ino chan, please prepare the medical team for blunt force trauma, either way something tells me the result will be clear in the next few seconds."

Kenpachi saw the incoming fist towards him and said "come at me with everything you have Chouji- sensei, let's see which is stronger, your fist or my ultimate Kuma Defense!"

"Don't get overconfident Gaki, your still a hundred years too young to challenge me! Take this; using his family technique to increase the size of his fist and with a devastating blow aimed his fist towards his opponent's chest and said "Bhīma Ki Gada!" ("Bhīma's mace!")

Kenpachi smiled and said witness the ultimate technique of the Kuma Clan Chouji Sensei: "Tekkai "Go!" ("Iron Mass: 'Strength"). It seemed Chouji either did not hear him or did not care because his fist was still on its deadly path towards Kenpachi's midsection. Suddenly many things happened at once.

Kenpachi changed his grip on his master's mace, tucking in his ring and pinky finger Kenpachi held the heavy mace head with just three fingers and said "I am no longer impeded by swords sensei, I can now wreak havoc even without a sword in my hand, now witness the strength of a Kuma! Kuma no Kagizume (Bear Claw.") Channeling a large amount of chakra into those three fingers, he proceeded to crush the heavy mace head into a thousand tiny pieces just as Chouji's fist connected with his stomach. At the same time, Chouji's fist came barreling into Kenpachi's midsection, but instead of having the satisfaction of Kenpachi crumbling into the blow as his bones broke but instead he was met with resistance, and he was amazed to see Kenpachi still standing as he smiled ruefully.

The look on Chouji's face was priceless as Kenpachi saw his master look at his mace with amazement and then turn towards Kenpachi's still standing figure. Chouji was so surprised at the turn of events that he didn't notice Kenpachi sneak past his defense and take the remaining crystal from his belt until it was too late."

Kenpachi held up the two crystals in apparent victory as he shouted "alright I won Sensei, I have both the crystals!" however his victory was short lived as he coughed up blood as he fell to his knees coughing up even more blood.

As the medics rushed towards Kenpachi as Chouji looked on with concern and embarrassment, he was a Jonin, he should have known better than to go halfcocked against a little kid who barely had control of his own abilities. He turned to his peers and said "can anyone explain what the hell just happened?" The question was answered by Hiashi with his Byakugan who had his Byakugan active and had just finished comparing notes with Kakashi who was covering his Sharingan with his Headband and was walking towards the Medical encampment. One moment Chouji Kun, I think it will be better if we all hear this at the same time." Kakashi san has gone to brief the medical team about what we believe happened, in the interests of time I will keep the explanation short. While I am not aware of the type of training and techniques the Kuma clan possess. The short answer is that the young boy is a very talented Shinobi, whether it is him or his sensei, I am not aware but it would seem they have similar techniques to we of the Hyuuga, at least in the way that we fight by targeting the opponents chakra points and muscles, However the fighting style itself seems to stem from Chinese Martial arts"

That Technique Tekkai Go is a technique that hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However as we saw earlier, it can be broken by a strong enough force such as Chouji san's fist. Tekkai appears to be based on the Iron Shirt technique in Chinese martial arts, which utilizes the natural energy (ki) to strengthen the body's resilience. However thanks to his Sharingan Kakashi noticed that while using Tekkai Kenpachi had limited body movement. Which seems to suggest that one cannot move his body and use Tekkai Simultaneously."

"Therefore in order to complete his mission of retrieving the crystals, after our punch hit him, he momentarily released his Tekkai to crush your weapon and create an opening to carry out his mission. However despite his formidable defense, your punch was too strong for his defenses to block it completely and thus your punch which was devastatingly powerful had its power reduced by more than half. However even that much power was enough to cause his body to take a huge amount of damage. But nothing an overnight stay in the Hospital won't cure. Although I must say the risk was great Chunin Kenpachi demonstrated excellent judgement, willing to sacrifice his life to ensure the mission was a success.

Naruto clapped Chouji on the back and said "Congratulations buddy, you're not as big and idiot as you thought you were, besides it will do the kid good to get his ass knocked around some, if he is anything like his master he knows what he needs to work on, but in the future it might do you good to not ground our young shinobi into the dust. We want them to walk away from us with their pride hurt and broken not their bones." This comment was met with General laughter as the group of gathered shinobi remembered their rookie days.


	7. Chapter 7: Hanabi's trial of Fire

**The Results of Training.**

* * *

 **Hanabi's Trial of Fire**

* * *

 **I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

While Kenpachi and Chouji were being treated by field medics and once the training ground had been repaired by some of her other shinobi, Tsunade nodded her head toward Ibiki to signal for the third Chunin to come forward.

Ibiki nodded his head in understanding and said in a Gruff but not unkind voice "Alright Chunin Hyuuga, Your up next, front and Center." Once Hanabi had stepped forward Ibiki gave her a quick once over and saw that the young teenage girl Hyuuga from five years back had physically matured into a beautiful young women rivalling her older sister in beauty. While that was all well and good what mattered to Ibiki was not how good the young girl looked in a dress, but how well she performed in a battle.

Hanabi was wearing a slightly customized Jujitsu fighting Gi which composed of a Blue Kimono Jacket over a Black T-shirt Secured with a Yellow sash and White pants. With the symbol and Kanji for Mokuton on the back of her Kimono. Ibiki turned towards Hanabi and said "Chunin Hanabi Hyuuga, you have been chosen to display your skills on his battlefield today, and it is now time to choose your Opponent, whom amongst your masters will you challenge today?"

However before Hanabi could reply Yamato spoke up and said "Wait Hanabi chan, before you make your decision, I want to say something to this gathered crowd of Master Shinobi." Yamato walked next to Hanabi and placing his hand on her shoulder addressed the crowd and said "Fellow Shinobi and masters of the Ninja art, in our Culture it is not permitted for a Shinobi to openly carry a weapon on their person until they have achieved complete mastery of their chosen Weapon and have been declared a master in it by Three or more Jonin Weapons masters.

Today we are lucky to have more than enough Jonin Weapon Masters here today to judge my apprentice's skill with her chosen Weapon: The Naginata. Today you Jonin will be the judges of whether my apprentice deserves the honor of carrying her Naginata on her person in plain view. While I am aware that it is unusual to have such a public Demonstration of skill, and to ensure impartiality I ask the Hokage to randomly select any number of Judges to judge my apprentice's skill with the Naginata so that there may be no doubt to her capability and skill."

As Tsunade agreed to Yamato's request, She was once again amazed at Yamato's skill at politics and for stating subtle nuances; by publicly stating that he was Hanabi's master, gave credibility to Hanabi's skill; and by asking the Hokage to randomly assign Judges to decide her performance, it ensured that Hanabi's Performance would be judged on a much Harsher and difficult scale compared to her peers.

Not for the first time she cursed the Dead Hyuuga elders for making this sort of thing even necessary. There once was a time when the name of the Hyuuga was synonymous with Honor and Truth. But now because of a few the many had to suffer, and despite the Hyuuga clan having made many amends and sacrifices to regain their good name within the village. There were still some within the Shinobi Community who distrusted the Hyuuga and many a time would even refuse to go on missions with them.

Thankfully they had regained much of their respect thanks to Hinata's marriage to Naruto and the willingness of the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan to come to their defense by conducting business deal with and using the Hyuuga Clan's vast resources of business contacts to increase their Clan's own importance and Net worth. The final step for the Hyuuga Clan to wash away its sins was for Hanabi to win this exhibition match without the use of her clan's Gentle Fist technique. Tsunade did not envy Hiashi position who knew that in order to ensure that Hanabi's trial of Fire and the gamble he taken to bring his clan back on top was a success, he had to watch his beloved daughter from afar and offer no support.

Hanabi unlike her father or the Hokage had no real thoughts about her situation except that she wanted to make her sensei and father proud and finally receive the honor of wearing her Naginata on her back. When her Sensei gestured for her to choose her opponent, she bowed respectfully to him and walked toward her chosen Opponent. Hanabi walked towards the gathered Jonin and looked up at Tenten and said "Tenten sensei, your epithet of Queen of blades and your ferocity in battle is known far and wide. Therefore I choose you as my opponent, will you honor my request?"

Tenten grinned and said "Alright Hanabi chan, I will accept your request to fight, However since your fighting mainly to be recognized as a Naginata Master let's mix it up a little and make it more interesting. If you want my seal of approval to carry that Naginata on your back you will have to work harder to beat me.

So here are the rules: instead of only me wearing two crystals, you're also going to wear two crystals on your person, also while you may not use your Byakugan or any of your Gentle Fist techniques in Battle. You are only allowed to use Your Brazilian Jujitsu, Ninjutsu and your Naginata in Battle. Additionally there will also be a time limit to this test Hanabi chan, you have exactly thirty minutes to capture both of my Crystals and to ensure that the match is fair; I will also use only my Katana as my weapon of choice when fighting against your Naginata and I will also refrain from using my Kuchiyose no Jutsu, so as to keep the fight fair."

Hanabi had to admit that the conditions Tenten had set for their match would make winning three times more difficult, and while she knew that it was being done for her benefit to ensure that no one in the Shinobi community could Accuse Tenten of throwing the fight to Hanabi, or cite their relationship as sisters by Marriage being the reason Hanabi won the match. Despite this or perhaps because of it Hanabi was intent on winning this match, after all she had her pride to consider as well.

I accept your terms Tenten sensei in their entirety and will adhere to the rules set down by yourself. I also pledge that for my remainder of the match with you I will regard you not as my superior or my master or my sister by marriage, and I shall see you only as an Opponent to be defeated and to ensure that the rules of the match are not broken I request that a seal be placed upon me to limit the chakra flow to my eyes so that I may not use the Byakugan at all, for I wish to win or lose this match by my skills as a shinobi and not by my gifts of birth."

Tsunade smiled inwardly as she saw the lengths Hanabi was willing to go to prove herself, However she had to step in at this moment of time and give a modicum of fairness to Hanabi. "Request denied Chunin Hanabi, in order to judge your mastery with the Naginata and consider you for future missions, I wish to see the skill you display both with and without your superior eyesight, so that your true skill level may be ascertained, your test is designed to be Difficult not impossible."

Hanabi bowed her head in respect to the Hokage's decision and gave one last bow to both Yamato and Tenten Sensei before accepting the two crystals from Tenten's hand and tying it to her own belt as she followed her sensei out to the middle of the field to face her Trial of Fire.


	8. Chapter 8: The Strength of the Naginata

**The strength of the Naginata**

 **I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

With the rules set and their goals in front of them, the two kunoichi walked down the path towards the middle of the ground as silent as an Owl, with their respective weapons strapped to their backs, sheathed but just within reach.

Hanabi could see from Tenten's body language that she was expecting to defend either against a physical attack or deflect an oncoming weapon, and had this been five years back she would have been right because going for the direct attack was Hanabi's favorite style of attacking, but training with Yamato Sensei had taught her better and trained her in how to develop a brand new style.

So she decided for a bit of subterfuge, running towards her opponent jumped into the air, and then twisting into the air and making the hand signs for the Tiger and the Rat she shouted out "Ninpou: Tanoshīdesu Kyūjitsu (Pleasant Holiday)"

Tenten who had been expecting a direct attack was completely surprised and unprepared for a Genjutsu attack not only that but it was quite strong, and as a result it took her a total of seven seconds to break free of the Illusion, and when she broke free of the Illusion she saw that her hands were bound and Hanabi had a kunai to her throat.

Tenten smiled and shook her head in amazement and pride, don't get so cocky Hanabi chan, remember the pride Goethe before the fall. Although I must say using a Genjutsu as your opening move was unexpected, but you're not the only one with a trick up her sleeve." She then broke free of her and made a single hand sign and said "Kai."

Suddenly the form of Tenten was replaced by a large explosion, covering the young Hyuuga in smoke and fire. At first it seemed that the match was over and Hanabi had been defeated, however when the smoke cleared all that stood in the place of the two Kunoichi were two very damaged looking logs. With kunoichi nowhere to be found. The gathered Shinobi started looking around for where they would turn up, until suddenly there was a roaring noise as Tenten's voice rang out clearly within the woods " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)** Suddenly the lake upon which Tenten was standing transformed into a giant, powerful dragon, aiming for the young Hyuuga Kunoichi, However the young Hyuuga instead of looking panicked was smiling instead and said "if it's an Elemental battle you want, it's an elemental battle you will get!" making the hand seals for the Dog → Dragon → Rat → Ram she shouted out **Raiton: Amigumo! (Lightning Style: Spider Web!)** And placed her hand on the tree she was standing against, this created a surge of electricity which originated from her palm and spanned out aroundthe surrounding trees. The Oncoming Water dragon crashed into the web of electricity which was connecting both Tenten and Hanabi, not having enough time for a substitution or a clone technique. Tenten had no choice but to take the brunt of the super charged electric attack. Tenten let out an involuntary shout of pain as the attack hit her squarely in the chest."

A few seconds later

A panting Tenten saw that in the precious few seconds it had taken her to recover from the attack she saw that Hanabi had not only managed to escape the attack unscathed but also saw that she had a single red crystal in her hand, which she had managed to steal from her when she was temporarily incapacitated.

Tenten smiled and said "good job Hanabi-chan I am proud of you, you managed to lull me into a false sense of security and at the last moment turned my own Jutsu against me while managing to escape the brunt of the attack by creating a Doton: Kage Bunshin at the last minute and using it to manipulate the lightning strike inside its body and escaping harm altogether. Very smart move and one straight out the Anbu handbook. It seems that Yamato Taichou has taught you well, and you have improved by leaps and bounds as well to be able to use two separate and opposing Elements together in such a short time span speaks volumes about your talent."

Now then I believe we have approximately twenty minutes left, so let's see how far your Taijutsu skills have come." Tenten then took a deep breath and got into a Taijutsu stance. Hanabi seeing that Tenten was intending on taking this fight seriously, decided to get into her Jujitsu stance. Hanabi decided to use one of her favorite technique; she ran towards Tenten at a high speed and aimed a flying round house kick to test the raven haired Kunoichi defense and she was not surprised when Tenten easily dodged and blocked the oncoming attack.

Tenten answered the attack by running at a fast speed towards Hanabi and aimed a quick punch towards her defenses. Although Hanabi was able to block it she still got the tail end of the attack when Tenten followed u with a double axe kick. Although Hanabi was stunned she quickly countered the Technique by locking her legs around her Sensei's waist and performing a handstand locked her, performed a very difficult and dangerous flip, thus using the momentum of the flip to throw her sensei far a few feet away. And so the Taijutsu match between the two kunoichi continued with both of them landing blows and taking hits. The speed and ferocity with which both Kunoichi were exchanging blows was truly amazing. Many Shinobi took notice of the fact that so far in the fight Hanabi had not used her Byakugan even once so far in the battle, and that in itself was enough to cause Shinobi to rethink about the true strength of the Hyuuga Clan and their dedication to the Leaf village. Tsunade was also surprised at Hanabi's progress especially when she compared her skills just a few years back. A Kunoichi who could once not even cast a simple Genjutsu had just performed a Jonin level Genjutsu so powerful that even a few of the Gathered shinobi had to actively block against it let it affect them as well. However Tsunade could see that although the battle was ferocious, neither Kunoichi was giving it their all as both conserved power for the final round.

Ten minutes later Hanabi and Tenten were both looking worse for wear, with their clothes full of dirt and sweat, it seemed that during the Taijutsu match, Tenten had managed to get one of Hanabi's Blue crystals without her noticing and now each Kunoichi had one blue crystal and one red crystal hanging from their belts. Ten was smiling and said "it seems your Taijutsu has improved as well Hanabi, it seems you have mastered some really high level techniques in these past few years." Hanabi smiled and said "the same can be said for you Sensei, you managed to combine Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Taekwondo and Jujutsu to create your own Hybrid style. It seems I still have a long way to go before I can hope to defeat you sensei, but I won't give up and I will beat you someday."

Tenten smiled and said "That's the spirit Hanabi-chan, now then I think we have both conserved our chakra and stamina enough, it's now time to see if you're fit to carry that Naginata on your back. For the next part of your test I will challenge you to a battle of blades. So remove your Naginata and face the Queen of Blades on this battlefield."

Hanabi turned to her master as if asking for his silent approval, Yamato smiled and nodded his head "you heard your sensei Hanabi-chan, fight this battle with everything you got, release your limiters! Fight at full power and show them the strength of your blade!" Hanabi smiled and nodded her head, before turning to Tenten and said "Very well sensei, but if I'm going to fight at full power, I expect you to fight me at full strength as well, show me the strength that has earned your epithet, and show me why you are one of the Elite!"

Tenten smiled and said "Be careful what you wish for, Hanabi Chan because you might just get it." She then performed the seal of the Ram and De-activated the seal that had she had placed on her upper left arm, just before the battle. With her full chakra released, Tenten also removed her long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges and threw it behind her. The Blouse seemed to fly farther than expected and landed upon a large boulder. It seemed that the blouse was heavier than it looked because when it landed on the large boulder, the boulder was reduced to small pebbles.

Hanabi smiled and shook he head as she untied her Ashogi belt and jacket and threw it across the field where it collided with a tree and caused the tree to split in half from the momentum and weight of the jacket and belt. Next to go were here wrist warmers and heavy boots she was wearing and threw them on the stone packed earth. Which caused a three foot crater in the ground.

While The Kunoichi were stripping off their weighted clothing, a few of the male shinobi were looking away out of respect to their modesty , while many had guessed they were both wearing weighted clothing, only few had guessed how heavy their clothes actually were. Even Udon who would normally have commented on Hanabi's lack of clothing was shocked into silence at the speed she had managed to achieve. By his calculations, Hanabi was wearing approx. 150 kilograms of weighted clothing.

A few seconds later: Both Kunoichi had abandoned their weighted clothing and were now dressed identically each Kunoichi wore a only a Konoha standard issue flak jacket and a Konoha Hitai-ate with sarashi (bandages) covering their chest and upper abdomen to cover their ample breasts. Along with identical sparring pants that had a flame pattern on them. Strapped to their backs were their individual weapons of choice. The katana to Tenten's back and the Naginata to Hanabi's. With the Setting sun to their backs and as if by reflex, both Kunoichi unsheathed their weapons at the same time and met in the middle with such a resounding crash that it seemed the skies itself had been split in half. Tenten was surprised with the ferocity and speed at which Hanabi attacked her, however she was not one to back down from a fight and coating her blade with a layer of wind natured chakra so fine as if it was a second skin and met Hanabi's Naginata blade head on.

Hanabi had finally activated her Byakugan and could see what Tenten had done to her Sword, and performed the Five fingered Lightning technique and covered her Naginata in an electrical bubble. She called upon the training she had received with Yamato Taichou and met Tenten's katana strike blow for blow. Both kunoichi were giving it their all, and for the moment nothing else but them and their weapons existed.

The gathered Shinobi watched with Amazement and interest as the whole world dissolved in front of the two of the two opponents, the battle was as intense as both Kunoichi kept trading blows, slight and subtly changing their positions to take advantage of even the smallest opening. The Shinobi watched in amazement as they covered their weapons in Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning release and exchanged blows as if they were performing some Beautiful and Deadly dance. Even the Normally forever scowling Ibiki seemed to have forgotten how to scowl as he watched the battle unfold before him. Choza moved forward to Hiashi and said "Hiashi-san it seems that such is their valor and skill that it seems that even the Sun has stopped its Journey across the sky to watch their battle, it seemed as if time itself has come to a standstill and refused to move forward until a winner had been decided."

Shikaku nodded and said "Choza you have the soul of a poet, but Hiashi it would seem your gamble has paid off. No matter the outcome of this match, no one will ever doubt the loyalty the Hyuuga Clan has for the Fire Nation and Konoha ever again."

Tsume who was also listening said "While I am happy that the Hyuuga clan will free itself of the doubt and mistrust that has gripped it since the Hyuuga elders betrayed this village. It would behoove you not to forget your friends who had your back and stood by your side when you were down."

Although Tsume's tone was light, her voice carried an imminent threating tone, and Hiashi had no wish to have the Inuzuka clan as his enemy. "I assure you Tsume-Dono I shall not forget your friendship and kindness in our time of need. In fact I was meaning to introduce you to a Business acquaintance of mine, he is a retired Shinobi that trains who trains Guide Dogs or assistance animals to lead individuals with Visual Disability. Unfortunately I do not understand much of how his business works, however he is looking to expand his business and was on the lookout for some new Suppliers and investors for his business. Unfortunately I don't understand much of his business But I assure you he is a Professional man and understands that Quality Products require Adequate compensation."

Tsume smiled ferally and said "Let me guess, this friend of yours is either a retired Shinobi or a rich Civilian with Deep Pockets who is willing to pay a very high fee for the dogs he requires, and he asked you to help him a suitable supplier, and he will pay you a handsome Commissions for every dog he procures thru you."

Hiashi smile and said "I am paid a small fee for my trouble yes, However truthfully I have no understanding of his business and am simply trying to get him in touch with the correct man, or in this case woman who can fulfill his breeding requirements."

Tsume laughed and said "Hiashi you son of a Bitch, you're a smooth operator but I can respect that. Fine go ahead and set up a meeting and I will send Izumi to accompany you to the meeting. I know what kinds of dogs he needs, but Izumi is better talking numbers than I am and…"

Their Conversation was interrupted by the Hokage who shouted for both Fighters to stop their battle as the time for the battle had elapsed.

Tenten and Hanabi were broken out of their world by the Hokage's voice, they both looked tired but happy. Tenten had not had such an exhaustive and exhilarating battle for a long time, and she was pleasantly surprised at the high level of skill Hanabi had acquired with her Naginata.

Hanabi was exhausted beyond belief, she knew it would be a hard battle against Tenten Sensei, but still it had taken every ounce of her skill to deflect her blows and counter attack. As she panted she barely registered the Hokage speaking to her and turn her head toward her.

"Chunin Hanabi Hyuuga, you have displayed a high mastery of your Shinobi skills today, and have impressed many here today, and although your duel against your chosen master has ended in a tie…" Hanabi interrupted the Hokage and said "Permission to disagree ma'am, I believe I am the victor." She then performed the seal for the Ram and suddenly both the crystals hanging from Tenten's waist disappeared in a poof of smoke and were replaced by two earrings, much to Tenten's shock and pride. "You see during the battle I marked both my earrings and the crystals with a simple but powerful substitution and transformation Jutsu that transformed my earrings into the two crystals."

Tsunade seemed amused and said "I appear to be mistaken it seems, very well Chunin Hanabi Hyuuga you are declared the winner of this battle against Jonin Tenten Hyuuga. Additionally by unanimous approval, your skills with a Naginata have been shown to be mastered to an extent that you may now carry it upon your back with pride."

Hanabi was too tired to jump for joy and instead gave a polite nod and headed off to the Medical camp to treat her wounds. Closely followed by Tenten sensei.

With the battle now ended and the setting sun behind them Tsunade declared that the next round of fighting would be done tomorrow at dawn, so as to ensure equal opportunity to the remaining Chunin.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys sorry for the long delay i got caught up in my Harry Potter fanfic, and was unable to fouc on anything else until it was finished. I am happy to say that i have finished my HP fanfic. and will now focus my attention on my Naruto Fanfic. thanks for hanging in there so long.


	9. Chapter 9: Eagle Vs Snake

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

 **The Results of Training.**

* * *

A.N. Hi Guys and Gals sorry for the long wait between updates, but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Anyway I will try to update more frequently, but I cant promise anything except to promise to do so at least once a month. but please remember that as a writer i thrive best when my story is read and reacted to by reviewers. So please Follow,Favourite, and Review.

Tsunade shook her head and turned to Kakashi who was standing beside her and in and said "I hope your keeping a close eye on these little Gaki Kakashi, because at the end of the month it will no longer be my problem in keeping them in line. It will be yours."

Kakashi nodded his head and said "I understand Tsunade-sama; I can't say I will enjoy the challenge of being Hokage, but it is the will of the Daimyo and the Council, so I will bear the office of Hokage with Honor and do the best I can."

Tsunade smiled and said "that is the best anyone can ask Kakashi, besides I did my time and I have delayed it enough, it's time for me to retire and make way for the Next Generation of leaders. After all isn't that the job of the older Generation to impart its wisdom and help their children prevent the same mistakes. Now let's table this discussion for another time and let's see what skills our new Chunin have learnt."

"Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and looking towards his audience he said "Congratulations on reaching this far Team Kiba, I know I speak for both your current and former sensei when I say, that you have made us all proud and your skills as Shinobi have increased by leaps and bounds. However it is now time for Team Chouji to show their skills and face their masters in one final battle."

He then turned towards Tatsuki and said "Chunin Arigawa, it is your turn to battle so please choose your opponent, however to ensure there is no undue advantage given, you are forbidden from choosing Jonin Tenten, Jonin Chouji or Jonin Lee as they have already battled and as a result removed from the selection process. All the other rules previously stated are also in place, so with that in mind who do you choose as your opponent?"

Tatsuki bowed to the Hokage and after bowing and taking permission to fight from Anko, Shizune and Chouji walked towards the gathered Jonin before stopping before Ino and after bowing respectfully said "Ino sensei, I have trained for five years with Anko sensei in not only perfecting my Taijutsu Style Jungle Silat, but I also trained extensively with the Cobra clan in the hopes of one day being able to face you and the Eagle Clan. Therefore I ask for the honor of facing you in combat."

Ino smiled and said "You're an interesting duckling Tatsuki-chan, you want to fight a battle of the animals, but something tells me that is not all you have planned for this match, after all when it comes to testing your abilities, I am sure Shino kun or even Hinata chan would prove a better adversary than I, after all the Eagle Clan and the Snake Clan are known to be bitter enemies."

Tatsuki smiled and said "Ino sensei, while all that you have said is true, is not also true that in Hindu Mythology the Eagle and the Snakes both share the same father and are as such brothers in blood. You ask me Ino sensei why I choose to fight you, knowing that if I lose I might lose the respect of my Summon.

However I say to you the same thing Anko sensei taught me at the beginning, if a student wins or loses against his master, it is still a victory for him, because if he wins the world will applaud him for who he won against, and even if he loses the world will still applaud him, because of who he lost against. So you ask me if I am willing to pay the price of failure Master Ino, I say this: you talk of loss, I say I see only victory, because to me losing and winning is the same. If I win, your fame will be known in all directions, and if I lose it is still a victory, for that too enhances your fame.

Ino laughed heartedly and said "your masters have taught you well Tatsuki chan, indeed all that you have said is true, and I will be honored to face you in battle. However I want to change the rules a bit, just to make it that more interesting." She then turned to Kakashi and said "is that ok, with you Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi nodded his head and said "as long as there is no intent to kill or maim and no Kinjutsu is used, the match is yours to customize as best as you think it will benefit your student to showcase her skills."

Ino nodded her head and turned to Tatsuki and said "Alright little duckling, here are the rules. To ensure things are fair on either side. Neither of us will use our clan based techniques in any way, shape or form. This venue is not being chosen to display our clan based skills. I want to test your skills in co-ordination with your Summons, the agility and level of skill you hold with your Kris Dagger and your Taijutsu style Jungle Silat. I will also adhere to the same rules, I will only use my Capoeira and my Urumi sword to combat you is that agreed?"

Tatsuki nodded her head and said "I agree Ino sensei, but what about the stakes, what are we playing for?"

Ino smiled and said "that's the best part little duckling, you get to set the stakes. The stakes are as high or as low as you make them."

Tatsuki thought about that for a few minutes before replying "Very well Sensei, the stakes will be two fold. The first Shinobi whose summoned animal either admits defeat or disappears first will be the victor. However if either of us is disarmed or loses their weapon. They must retrieve it within forty five seconds or less, if the shinobi fails to do so, then they automatically forfeit the match."

Ino smiled and said "you are one interesting little duckling Tatsuki chan, I accept your offer in all aspects."

She then turned to Gai sensei and said "Sensei, I know Kakashi sensei can advise on my Capoeira Taijutsu style, but am I correct in presuming you are familiar enough with the premise and style of Pencak Silat to advise Tsunade Roshi?"

Gai nodded his head and said "while I am not as great an expert as my student Lee in Tatsuki chan's hybrid style, I have enough expertise on the parent Martial art that I can advise the Godaime. However I will require Kakashi to explain your style and Iruka sensei's expertise on snake style fighting so that Godaime Sama and the rest of the Jonin can make an informed decision about Tatsuki chan's level of skill."

When Iruka nodded his head and Yamato had repaired the damage to the forest, Ino turned towards Tatsuki and said "alright little duckling, since we both have styles that evolved from the Jungles. How about we make this a jungle fight."

Tatsuki smiled and copied her sensei as both kunoichi cut their thumbs on their respective blades and simultaneously made the hand signs for the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and said at the same time: **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly the Forest of Death was covered in two large pillars of smoke, that when dissipated showed the large forms of a Snake and an Eagle, with their respective summoners standing on their heads.

Tsume smiled widely and said "this is going to be an entertaining dog fight, all right then bitches time to put your money where your mouth is and Hajime!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Majestic One

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

 **The Results of Training.**

* * *

Tsume smiled widely and said "this is going to be an entertaining dog fight, all right then bitches time to put your money where your mouth is and Hajime!"

The two Kunoichi were off to a raging start as they drew blood from their fingers and made the required hand signs for the summoning Jutsu. Although to the casual viewer that both kunoichi finished their jutsu at the same time. Many shinobi noticed that Tatsuki had finished her Hand signs two seconds earlier than Ino.

Suddenly the Forest of Death was covered in two large pillars of smoke, that when dissipated showed the large forms of a Snake and an Eagle, with their respective summoners standing on their heads.

Ino stood atop the head of a giant eagle with white fur around its body and purple fur around its head and neck, outer wings and tail. On his head was a crown made of gold and silver. Its wing span was so huge that the flapping of its wings seemed to be causing minor hurricanes. So large was his size that he had to retreat to the clouds above.

All in all he looked like a symbol of impetuous violent force, of speed, and of martial prowess, when he spoke "Why have you summoned me to this battleground, young one. Have I not told you to summon one of my many progeny? I do not like my prayers being interrupted!"

Ino bowed her head as she spoke in Sanskrit, also known as the ancient language to appease her summon "Forgive me Lord Garuda for interrupting your prayers, however today is a special day for my student, for today is the time of her Graduation and it is time for her to display her **Shastra Kala (Weapons Proficiency)** I thought it best that you also be present to give her your blessings and offer her your commendations."

The large eagle spread his wings and bristled in anger, Commendations are not given my child; they are earned, and there is only one way for a Warrior to earn such blessings and that is on the battle field with their own Blood, Sweat and Tears."

Ino smiled this time and said "I agree Majestic one; that is why my dear student has decided that she wishes to face the both of us in combat with the Assistance of the Naga Clan. It is her wish to face you in combat and prove her skills and as such be worthy of your benevolence and respect.

The Eagle still did not seem convinced and said as much; "while I appreciate this my child, I still do not understand why you wish for me to face her in combat, what makes her so worthy, does she not realize what consequences she will face if she loses?"

Ino smiled and said "she is very well aware my king, however she reasons that whether she wins or loses it will only serve to enhance my fame and ability and as such either way that is a victory for her."

The Majestic eagle was struck dumb for a moment as he heard Ino's words, before speaking. "If that is the case then I must see this student of yours, for it would seem that she is wise beyond her years. Come child Stand upon me with Pride and brandish your weapons at the ready, for it is time to descend,"

Ino smiled and unsealed her Urumi sword from her scroll and said "Of course my King, the battle field awaits your holy presence."

While Ino had taken to the skies to explain her reason for summoning the King of Birds, it seemed that Tatsuki had retreated deep within the forests to explain her reasons of summoning Nagaraj Vasuki, it was not by choice but by design, because when he appeared on the battle field, he appeared in the form of a Giant Snake with a thousand heads on each head sat a golden crown with a large jewel set in the middle of the crown. Its mouths were open with its forked tongues flicking in the open air and as it breathed fire and poison gas, fire, water, and Thunder through its many mouths. This was the true form of the Great Dragon King Vasuki, and such a terrible yet majestic sight it was that its mere presence seemed to inspire fear, awe and Horror all at the same time. It was a form of Genjutsu that was known and practiced only by the Snake clan, however thankfully Iruka and Anko were on hand to help the Hokage and their comrades combat the Strong Genjutsu by creating a barrier between the great snake and the Shinobi of Konoha.

"Why have you summoned me Impudent child, have I not told you that I am not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary?! I was about to discuss a matter of great importance with one of my Python Counterparts. What could be so important that you would interrupt my meeting? Why did you not summon my nephew Takshak; why summon me for an exhibition match and waste your much needed energy, or is it that you simply wish to show off your prowess and skill?!"

Tatsuki looked a bit worried when she heard Vasuki ask her a question in a very angry manner; "I am sorry for interrupting your meeting today Kuzuryu-Sama, but I had no other choice but to summon you; after all I promised Ino sensei, I would give it my all. Also another reason I summoned you was because I realized Ino Sensei had summoned the Washi King Karura Sama. So I decided to summon you instead of Takshak san, I just wanted to give it my best, because no matter whether I win or lose I wanted it to be on my own terms. However that is not the only reason I summoned you O Dragon King, today is the day that I show my sensei the extent of my abilities, so that they may hold their head high in pride and their fame may be known in all ten directions, however there is one more reason I have called upon you, you are known as Nagaraj to your followers, and just as a king is a father to his followers, so are his followers children of his, therefore is it not logical that a child would wish to impress their parent?"

Upon hearing these beautiful words, Vasuki could no longer stay angry at the young girl stood upon his head, and just like water flowing from a bamboo chute, his anger slowly dissipated. "You speak eloquently Tatsuki chan, indeed what you say is true, very well I shall fight by your side in this match of titans. Ready your weapons my child as we set foot upon the battlefield may the great Daikokuten grant us his favor today."


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting Like a Cobra

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

 **The Results of Training.**

* * *

While Ino had taken to the skies to explain her reason for summoning the King of Birds, it seemed that Tatsuki had retreated deep within the forests to explain her reasons of summoning Nagaraj Vasuki, it was not by choice but by design, because when he appeared on the battle field, he appeared in his true form of a Giant Snake with a thousand heads on each head sat a golden crown with a large jewel set in the middle of the crown.

Its mouths were open with its forked tongues flicking in the open air and as it breathed fire and poison gas, fire, water, and Thunder through its many mouths. This was the true form of the Great Dragon King Vasuki, and such a terrible yet majestic sight it was that its mere presence seemed to inspire fear, awe and Horror within the Shinobi of Konoha all at the same time. However the effect was only momentary as the great Cobra retreated deep into the forest in order to change his appearance from that of a fearsome and many headed snake to one of a long Jet black King Cobra with a length of approx... 30 ft. Albeit with a very large hood that seemed to expand enough that Tatsuki was able to stand upon his hooded head with ease.

"Why have you summoned me Impudent child, have I not told you that I am not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary?! I was about to discuss a matter of great importance with one of my Python Counterparts. What could be so important that you would interrupt my meeting? Why did you not summon my nephew Takshak; why summon me for an exhibition match and waste your much needed energy, or is it that you simply wish to show off your prowess and skill?!"

The raven haired teenager looked a bit worried when she heard Vasuki speak to her in a very angry manner; "I am sorry for interrupting your meeting today Kuzuryu-Sama, but I had no other choice but to summon you; after all I promised Ino sensei, I would give it my all. Also another reason I summoned you was because I realized Ino Sensei had summoned the Washi King Karura Sama. So I decided to summon you instead of Takshak san, I just wanted to give it my best, because no matter whether I win or lose I wanted it to be on my own terms. However that is not the only reason I summoned you O Dragon King, today is the day that I show my sensei the extent of my abilities, so that they may hold their head high in pride and their fame may be known in all ten directions, however there is one more reason I have called upon you, you are known as Nagaraj to your followers, and just as a king is a father to his followers, so are his followers children of his, therefore is it not logical that a child would wish to impress their parent?"

Upon hearing these beautiful words, Vasuki could no longer stay angry at the young girl who stood upon his head, and just like water flowing from a bamboo chute, his anger slowly dissipated. Using his Chakra, he decreased his majestic size "You speak eloquently my child, indeed what you say is true, very well I shall fight by your side in this match of titans. Ready your weapons my child as we set foot upon the battlefield."

As he approached the center of the battlefield, with his forked tongue moving in and out of his mouth as he tried to pinpoint the position of everyone present, he was then approached by Tsunade herself who had come to greet him personally.

Bowing her head slightly to the Shinobi addressed him by his Japanese royal title instead of his original Sanskrit name "Greetings Kokou Ryo- sama, On behalf of the shinobi of Konohagakure, I welcome you to the Forest Of Death, where your match is to be held against the King of Eagles.

Vasuki hissed appreciatively and said "Physician Tsunade, While your greeting is appreciated it is not required at this time, for today I am not a king, I am a warrior summoned by comrade to aide her in battle, therefore greet me not as the King of Serpents, but as a fellow warrior."

Before Tsunade could answer her question a booming voice laughed loudly and appreciatively from above them. "For once the Serpent is right Queen Mother Tsunade, today we are neither kings, nor heads of state, and we are warriors with a singular purpose. Therefore let us not waste time with pleasantries and start the battle, I am eager to sink my claws into your flesh, before swallowing you whole Kuzuryu!"

Vasuki looked up and said "You are one to talk Karura, from what I hear you have renounced your kingdom and spend most of your time in prayer. A monk has no place on a battlefield, you may be a favored disciple of Buddha, however do not think that you will be able to leave here unscathed if you do not watch your words. I have not forgotten the wounds your brethren have inflicted upon my clan in the days of yore and..."

Their conversation was interrupted however when another voice spoke up, but this time in Japanese and said "King of Eagles Garuda and King of Serpents Vasuki, greetings to the both of you and my thanks for participating in this tournament. However I believe it would be best if we forewent the pleasantries and got down to business, now before we start off I would like to inform you that owing to the conditions of the fight certain rules will be enforced that I will request you to adhere to, while I appreciate and respect your partiality to Sanskrit, I believe it would be best for all concerned if you went by your Japanese forms and names, and as you are both allies of our village I will request you to act in a manner befitting it."

Both summoned animals looked at her at the same time and it was Vasuki who spoke first "Indeed you are correct Queen Mother Tsunade, although we are kings in our kingdoms we are both allies of Konoha and as such are guests in your home and shall act as per your rules. As per your wish I will consent to your rules as long as the Eagle agrees as well I have no objections; however might I recommend that you keep your Shinobi within the barrier to prevent any unwanted casualties."

The great white Eagle looked at Tsunade and said "l find your terms reasonable and fair Tsunade; Daughter of Hanaku Senju, I too agree to your conditions. I too shall converse only in Japanese and go by Japanese name. However much it pains me to admit this, I also agree with the Snake and believe that you would be much safer within the barrier.

"However If I may I would like to change the rules a bit?" upon Tsunade nodding her head, continued and said "as this is a battle to showcase the battle skills of our students, I believe it best if we divide the tournament into three parts and also set a time limit for this tournament; therefore I think that one hour should be a sufficient time limit; additionally in order to ensure fairness to both parties and if the Snake king agrees Vasuki and I shall both take a vow of silence during this battle and we shall also not aim our attacks at each other directly.

The Eagle and Snake clans are currently in a deadlock situation at the moment as they try to come to agreement on a peace treaty between the two clans, and I do not wish for this battle to be used as an excuse to reestablish hostilities."

Vasuki spoke and said "The Eagle is right Slug Summoner, both our clans have faced much death and war, it is time for Peace and I agree with his proposition and if the Eagle King agrees I would like to set the rules for the tournament, not because I fear the results, but because I wish to give my student a suitable stage to showcase her skills." Upon the Eagle's nod he continued and said "this battle shall consist of three parts, each part lasting 20 minutes.

The first part shall be with both warriors fighting with their summons using long range attacks; however upon the twenty minute mark both of us shall disappear to our realms and that will signal the second stage of this battle, both warriors will then spar with their chosen weapons for twenty minutes, thus showing their skills in Bukijutsu; after the twenty minutes is over let the warriors duel hand to hand while showing off their Taijutsu for the last twenty minutes, after which the battle will be called to an end."

Tsunade looked at the two summoned animals and said "I have no problem with those terms, dear lords. However this decision rests not upon my shoulders, but upon the shoulders of your summoners."

Tatsuki was the first to speak and said "it is my view that the rules laid down by Vasuki Sensei are fair and neutral to both parties. Therefore I humbly agree to his rules and will adhere to his rules of battle, and I also declare that I hereby release Ino sensei from her duty to follow my rules, as the rules of my sensei supersede my own."

Ino smiled and said "I agree to the Lord Vasuki's rules and will adhere to them; however I request that my rule of not using any clan based technique by either warrior still be enforced."

Tsunade nodded her head and said "I agree to these rules, however I wish to make a slight adjustment, I wish for the Eagle and Snake to fight last, for I do not wish the result of this battle to be biased towards any one fighter. Besides I would like to see how far Tatsuki Chan can go on her own strength."


	12. Chapter 12: The Edge of a Blade

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

 **All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

 **Edges of a Blade.**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I got busy with life.**

With the rules clear and the time limit set, it was finally time for the two Kunoichi to descend upon the battlefield.

The two female warriors faced each other with their weapons drawn and ready to fight, interestingly enough Ino had forsaken her normal Urumi sword for a dagger with an eighteen inch triangular blade that seemed to be made of polished metal and a handle made of polished wood.

Seeing Tatsuki's odd expression, Ino smiled and said "It would not be fair of me to fight with my sword against your dagger, so I decided to fight with a dagger as well, the blade I am wielding right now was gifted to me by a wealthy client many years ago, it is Roman in origin and normally a ceremonial knife and given to officers in battle, however make no mistakes it is sharp enough for battle as well, allow me to demonstrate!"

With that said Ino lunged toward Tatsuki with the Speed of an eagle, however the young Chunin recovered quickly and dodged the attack before striking back at her master with the agility of a snake.

Tatsuki smiled and while blocking strikes from her master said "I am not so easily distracted sensei, that I would be cut by the first parry of a blade, however I thank you for honoring me by fighting with the weapon of my choice, let us hope that this decision does not prove to be your downfall."

Ino smiled and said "those are big words to speak little one, do not forget that I am not a young rookie who has only now picked up a weapon, I hope that Anko sensei taught you better than to mock your opponents, but then perhaps what else is to be expected of a snake crawling upon the ground. For no matter how fast or big a cobra becomes, his destiny is to always become the food of the majestic eagle roaming in the heavens above."

Tatsuki seemingly lost her cool for a moment and let down her guard, however that slight moment of indecision allowed Ino to get past her guard and cut Tatsuki deeply on the arm. "I am disappointed Tatsuki Chan, to think that you would fall for such a pathetic technique as…"

Ino's words were suddenly cut off when she felt the point of a dagger pressed against her stomach, "The Eagle often forgets Ino sensei, that the fangs of a snake are its best weapon and if it wishes it can kill the majestic eagle with a single bite."

While the two Kunoichi renewed their battle after a short stalemate, the spectators gave their own opinions to the Hokage; however the Eagle and Snake were silent as they closely watched the battle unfold.

The battle amongst the two ranged on and soon both Kunoichi were covered in shallow cuts all over their body, both panting heavily; however despite appearances Tatsuki had managed to cause more damage than she had received and on top of that she had finally managed to not only disarm her sensei of her weapon but also seal it within a scroll. Ino looked at Tatsuki with pride and said very good young both Chunin, you have disarmed me in Bukijutsu. Now then I believe it is time to test your mastery of Taijutsu."

Tatsuki smiled humbly and after sheathing her weapon and returning Ino's dagger to her, got into a Taijutsu stance.

The two Kunoichi seemed to disappear from sight temporarily only to re-appear in the middle of the field close to the forest, while intense it seemed far from serious as both opponents were smiling as they seemingly toyed with each other, and tried to exploit any weakness.

However soon enough the fight become serious as both opponents started changing their fighting styles at first subtly and then more obviously, soon the two Kunoichi were no longer having a simple sparring match, and had instead turned into a full blown martial arts match between two extremely deadly and dangerous martial arts styles.

What made it even more dangerous was that Tatsuki's Pencak silat which had already been heavily modified to be used in a jungle environment and over the course of two years she had not only combined it with the snake style of fighting taught to her by Anko sensei, but created a completely new hybrid style of her own.

Ino while proud of her student's achievements had also not been sitting idle either, in the past few years, she had spent many grueling months training with Gai sensei and Tenten in order to improve and master her own Taijutsu style, by taking and combing the best elements of her own mastered style of Kalaripayattu she learned in India and her adopted African Martial art of Capoera learnt from Sakura, she trained to combine the best elements of the two martial arts to form a new hybrid martial arts style.

Soon the two Kunoichi had disappeared from the field completely and adjourned their fight to the jungle floor and treetops and branches, where their fight flourished, this simple sparring match had escalated into a contest to see which one had the most capacity for deadly strikes and precision.

Neji who had his Byakugan active said "Milady, I am amazed at the amount of precision that is going into their strikes, while the parent martial art of each hybrid is deadly as it is, the hybrid is even more so, in fact if I did not know any better it seems to be more like an elegant and deadly dance than a martial art form."

The king of Eagles spoke and said "your words are not far from the truth Hokosaki-san, after all both of their parent martial arts were hidden in dance for many years, neither am I surprised at the precision of their strikes, for one is a medical ninja accustomed to perfection in every action and while it is clear that Ino-Chan is the superior fighter, Tatsuki is also to be commended because while not as skilled in her martial art, she has the reflexes and agility of a cobra that is allowing her to fight on par with her master."

The King of Cobras also took that moment to speak and said "although it pains me to say it, the Eagle is right, it would seem that Ino uses a rush attack and fighting style which increases in strength the longer it is used and thanks to her training as a medic she is able to use her attacks with an almost surgical precision.

Whereas Tatsuki on the other hand is channeling chakra into her hands and feet uses her fingers like claws for attacking. The chakra boost to her legs also gives her incredibly high movement speed in comparison to other fighters of her strength level. Becoming a beast warrior also grants her stamina that mimics a predator and prey relationship as she continues her assault until her prey is taken down.

Gai finally spoke and said "while all that is true Milady Tatsuki Chan has not yet However with that being said the effects on her body are not unlike performing the Lotus technique, I highly recommend halting this fight before Ino or Tatsuki come to any serious harm, in fact I am surprised that Ino has not yet noticed this fact yet."

Chouji spoke up in defense of Ino and said "she noticed this right away, however it seems that while aware of the situation, Tatsuki is unwilling to stop this fight until a conclusion is realized, as she believes that to do anything else will sully her master's name.

Tsunade having listed to the advice of her counsel was about to speak when King Garuda spoke "forgive me for interrupting me queen Mother, however I agree with your counsel, I have seen all that I needed to and this young fledgling has earned my respect, let the battle be stayed and the two fighters receive medical attention. In my opinion this match is a draw."

Tsunade nodded her head and said "very well, it shall be done." turning towards the two fighters she shouted "Hold your positions both of you, the match is over, I hereby declare this match a draw!"

The two Kunoichi stopped fighting at the sound of the Hokage's voice, and although Tatsuki looked like she wanted to say something a quick look from Chouji silenced her.

Tsunade smiled at Tatsuki and said "very well done Chunin Tatsuki, I am impressed with your skill in combat; it seems your master taught you well. However I am not the only one impressed at your battle prowess." She then looked at the Eagle king who nodded his head before speaking.

Chunin Arigawa, the real purpose of this battle was also the final step in cementing a Peace treaty between the Eagle and Snake tribe. Although the details of it are too many to explain, suffice it to say that just as my student impressed the king of serpents so have you impressed me.

Tatsuki was too dumbstruck to speak so she just nodded her head and attempted to bow her head in respect, however her body simply collapsed from exhaustion."

Ino smiled at the Eagle king and said "Thank you for your kind words, however my student now requires medical attention so please excuse us." With that said Ino carried her student towards the medical bay.


End file.
